


The Nightmare Begins

by KatieKatherine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plenty of Mergana, good!Morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: What if Merlin told  Morgana about his magic? Can he help her and save her from the darkness that is coming? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**_ The Nightmare Begins _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone for voting this story. I hope you will enjoy it. This starts when Merlin goes in to tell Morgana about the druids.**

Merlin knocked on the door. Morgana opened it.

“Merlin, come in.” Morgana said. Merlin went in and Morgana closed the door.

“Gaius wanted me to give you this.” Merlin answered.

“Not that it will help. Merlin, I’m sorry for what I said. I was scared.”

“I know and that why I think you should know.”

“Know what?”

“I have magic.”

“Don’t be silly Merlin.”

Merlin whispered into his hand and a flame appeared. When Morgana saw it, she gasped.

“Gaius didn’t want me to tell you about me, but I can’t bear to see you afraid.” Merlin said.

“How long have you had it?” Morgana asked.

“I was born with it.”

“That’s impossible.”

“I’m a warlock.”

“Then why are you here in Camelot?”

“I don’t have to enchant spells to make things happen.”

“Like me?”

“Yes. As a child that got me in trouble. I couldn’t control it and my mother couldn’t stop me, so she sent me here so that Gaius could help me. Now, I use it for good. I use it t protect Arthur. He is the once and future king. He will make magic legal when he becomes king and I must protect him.”

“Can you show me?”

“Yes.”

“What am I?”

“I don’t know. Gaius thinks you’re a seer.”

“I’m scared Merlin, if Uther finds out...”

“He won’t. I’ll protect you.”

Merlin grabbed Morgana’s hands and moved closer to her.

“I won’t let him hurt you.” Merlin whispered. The two kissed. When they pulled away, both were in tears.

“Can you teach me something right now?” Morgana asked.

“Sure.”

Over the next few weeks, Merlin taught Morgana how to control her magic. When Gwen was taken, Morgana went to Merlin.

“Arthur says that he’s going to save Gwen.” Morgana said.

“And I’m going with him. Don’t worry. We’ll be safe.” Merlin answered.

“You had better.”

The two hugged. Gaius cleared his throat and the two pulled away. Merlin left.

“Is there something going on between the two of you?” Gaius asked.

“No.” Morgana lied.

“Morgana, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. He’s just helping me through some things.”

Morgana left. When Merlin got home, he served Arthur and helped Gaius. That night, he went to Morgana’s chambers. He knocked on the door and Morgana answered.

“Come in.” Morgana said. Merlin went in and closed the door. “Gwen’s home resting. Thank you, for saving her.”

“It’s nothing. How are your cuts and scrapes?” Merlin replied.

“Gaius says that they’ll heal alright.”

“Good.”

“He’s starting to find out about us, Merlin.”

“I know. We may have to tell him the truth.”

“What if he tells Uther?”

“He won’t.”

The two kissed. When they pulled away, Merlin pulled Morgana to his chest. Morgana grabbed his arms.

“I love you.” Merlin whispered.

“I love you too.” Morgana answered.

“I should go.”

“Hold me for a little longer.”

“Ok.”

Merlin held Morgana against his chest for several minutes. Then he went home. A few hours later, he woke up to someone crying. He sat up and saw Morgana.

“Morgana, what are you doing here?” Merlin asked.

“I had another nightmare. “Morgana answered. Merlin pulled her into his arms and shushed her.

“It’s alright, Morgana. It won’t happen.”

“I can’t go back to sleep.”

Merlin pulled Morgana so that they laid on top of each other. Morgana laid on Merlin’s chest and calmed down. Merlin took the blanket and covered them up. He rubbed Morgana’s back with one hand and wrapped the other one around the front of her. Morgana put one arm on top of his and the other one she put on Merlin’s chest. Soon Morgana fell asleep. When Merlin woke up, he saw that Morgana was gone. He sighed and sat up. He could still feel Morgana’s arm on his. After the battle Jonas and Merlin had, Merlin was very sore. He was walking down a corridor and felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into a hallway.

“Morgana, what’s this about?” Merlin asked.

“I saw your battle with Jonas. Are you alright?” Morgana answered.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“If I find out that you are lying to me, you will regret it.”

“Fine. You win. My back hurts. My head feels like it’s about to explode. Other than that, I’m fine.”

“You’d better be. Go have Gaius check you over.”

“I already did.”

“Good.”

“Morgana, remember the night you came to my room with that nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“When I woke, I missed you being in my arms. When I look at you, I just want to hold you like I did that night.”

“I know.  I feel the same way. I should go.”

Morgana left. Merlin sighed and left. When the troll was dead, Morgana went to Merlin’s chambers. She went in his room and saw him resting in bed. She went to him and kissed his forehead. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

“Hey, Merlin. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Morgana whispered.

“It’s not your fault. I would have woken up at some point.” Merlin answered.

“I heard that Arthur gave you tomorrow off.”

“Mainly because I have a concussion. Jonas hit me in the back of the head with a vase.”

“Are you alright?”

“For the most part.”

“DO you want to go on a picnic?”

“What will we tell everyone?”

“Arthur and Gwen will be coming with us.”

“Oh, ok.”

“What?”

“I just want to spend time with you alone.”

“I do too but that may happen soon enough.”

“I hope so.”

“Now, you should take a bath. You stink.”

“I will.”

The two kissed passionately.

“So, Gaius and Gwen were right, something is going on between the two of you.” Arthur said.

TBC

**This chapter is a little short and choppy but hopefully it will get better. I’m living with my grandparents and I only have season 1,4, and 5 on DVD. The internet isn’t good enough for me to watch two or three on Netflix but hopefully when we get our own house, that will change. Please vote for the next mergana story. On ff, you can go to my profile and it’s at the top. On AO3, go to chapter two of Mergana POLL. You can vote up to four choices. I’d love to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.2 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone for liking and following this story. Please continue to vote in my mergana poll. On AO3 go to the second chapter of my story Mergana POLL and vote up to four stories. On ff, go to my profile and the poll should be at the top.**

Merlin and Morgana jumped away from each other and looked at Arthur.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell father.” Arthur said. Merlin and Morgana relaxed.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin answered.

“SO how long has this been going on?”

“Since Morgana’s chambers were set on fire.”

“That long?”

“Yes.” Morgana replied. Arthur scoffed.

“That’s explains a lot.” Arthur sighed. “When we go on the picnic, Gwen and I will leave the two of you alone just as long as you two do the same.”

“Deal. So, you’re the man Gwen has her eyes on.”

“At least Guinevere has qualities to love about her. I don’t know what you like about Merlin?”

“Everything about him. From his wisdom to his clumsiness.”

Merlin smiled and squeezed Morgana’s hand.

“I should leave. The two of you had better be on time tomorrow.” Arthur said.

“We will.” Merlin replied. Arthur left the room and Merlin and Morgana sighed.

“That was close.” Morgana whispered.

“Yeah.”

“I should leave. We’ll have all day tomorrow to talk.”

The two kissed and Morgana left. The next day, the four went on a picnic. They rode to a nearby lake.

“I think this is the perfect spot.” Arthur said.

“For once I’d have to agree with you, Arthur.” Merlin answered.

“This is lovely, Arthur.” Gwen replied.

“Come on, let’s get everything set up and then we can go for a swim. It’s hot out.” Morgana suggested.

“That’s a good idea.”

They got set up and then went into the lake and swam. Merlin and Arthur were splashing what at each other when some hit Morgana.

“Morgana, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Merlin gasped. Arthur and Merlin tried to get away from Morgana as she came closer. When she was close enough, she splashed the two. Soon all four were splashing each other.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Morgana suggested. They all got out of the water and ate lunch. When they were done, Merlin put his shirt on and grabbed Morgana’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

“Ok.”

The two walked away. Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana and pulled her close.

“This has been the best day in a long time.” Morgana whispered.

“Hopefully, we’ll have many more.” Merlin replied.

“Me too.”

“Come on, there’s a nice spot near the lake where we can sit and talk.”

They walked over and sat on the edge of the shore.

“I just wish we could be together. Soon Uther will be trying to marry me off to some prince I don’t even what to be around.” Morgana said.

“I know. Let’s just hope he dies before that happens.” Merlin sighed.

“That’s not very nice.”

“Well, he isn’t very nice and the only way we’ll ever be together is if Arthur becomes king.”

“I know.”

“But we can still have this relationship behind his back. Uther is the king of being oblivious. We could even get married and he wouldn’t know.”

“Merlin, are you serious? Marriage?”

“Yes. Morgana, I love you. You’re the only one I will ever love, and I don’t want to lose you. One day, I hope to call you mine.”

“I wish the same, Merlin.”

The two kissed passionately.

“I love you.” Merlin whispered.

“I love you too.” Morgana answered. When they pulled away, they laid down on the grass and talked. An hour later, they went back to Arthur and Gwen and they all packed up. They waded in the lake for a bit. Merlin pulled Morgana deeper into the lake.

“Merlin, I have nice clothes on.” Morgana warned.

“They’ll dry.” Merlin replied.

“Merlin, I don’t want to get wet.”

“So.”

Merlin pulled Morgana close and then splashed her. Morgana gasped, and the others laughed. Morgana splashed Merlin and the to splashed each other. When they were done, they were drenched. They all went home. When they got to the citadel, Uther was waiting.

“I thought you would be home sooner.” Uther said.

“Sorry, father. We’ll lost track of time and it was good for all of us to get away for the day.” Arthur answered.

“Get cleaned up and meet me for dinner in one hour.”

“Yes, father.”

When Uther was gone, Arthur rolled his eyes and the four chuckled. Merlin went home and saw Gaius waiting for him.

“You look happy. I assume you had a good time.” Gaius said.

“Yeah.  It was fun. We all got to act like children again.” Merlin answered.

“Good. We all need a day to be free of burden and be ourselves. Even people as old as I.”

“Well, apparently Uther doesn’t think so.”

“Yes, well, I won’t go into that.”

“I’m going to go rest.”

Merlin went to bed and tried to rest. When the witchfinder came to Camelot, it traumatized Merlin and Morgana. When he was dead, the two were happy. That night, Morgana knocked on the door. Gaius opened it.

“Morgana, are you alright?” Gaius asked.

“Is Merlin here?” Morgana wondered.

“Yes, he’s in his room.”

Morgana went to Merlin’s room and saw him cleaning up.

“Merlin, I can’t sleep.” Morgana whispered. Merlin hugged her.

“I know. I can’t either, but we have to.” Merlin answered.

“I keep dreaming about him.”

“I know. Whenever I close my eyes, I see him trying to kill me.”

“What can we do?”

“There’s a spell that can push away bad memories like that, but it only works for one night.”

“That’s all I need.”

“Same here.”

They did the spell. Morgana went home and was able to sleep. When Morgause came to Camelot, Morgana felt connected to her. When Merlin was about to leave, she went to him.

“Merlin, you must be careful. We don’t know what Morgause is planning.” Morgana whispered.

“I know. Protecting Arthur will be the hard part. He’s desperate to know about his mother.” Merlin sighed.

“I know. Just be careful.”

“I will. What’s wrong?”

“Morgause. She came to my room when I was sleeping and gave me this bracelet. I haven’t had any nightmares.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. I have to leave.”

“We’ll talk when you come back.”

“Ok.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Begins pt.3

Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone one for liking and following and commenting on this story. I also want to thank you for voting in my mergana poll. If you would like to vote, you can go to my profile on ff and vote there. If you are on AO3, you can go to the second chapter of my story Mergana POLL and vote. I hope you like this story.

Morgana waiting for Arthur and Merlin to return. When they did, she wanted to go greet them but she noticed how the two were behaving. When she saw Merlin run into the castle, she ran to find him. When she found him, she noticed that he was sad. He saw her and took her into an empty room.

“What happened?” Morgana asked.

“A lot. I’ll tell you more tonight. Be careful about trusting Morgause. She tried to use Uther against Arthur.” Merlin answered.

“I should get rid of this bracelet.”

“No, don’t. It’s helping you. Keep it till…”

“What?”

“You know. When we get.... You know.”

“Married?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

The two kissed. That night, the two talked.

“So what am I going to do about Morgause?” Morgana asked.

“Act like you are with her on killing Uther. Maybe we’ll be able to figure this out.” Merlin answered.

“Ok.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A couple of days later, the kings came. When Morgana heard about Arthur and Vivian, she went to see Merlin.

“So what is this I hear about Arthur and Vivian making out in her chambers?” Morgana asked. Then Merlin showed her a lock of hair.

“This is Vivian’s hair. They’re enchanted.” Merlin groaned.

“DO you want me to help you find out the spell to stop it?”

“It wouldn’t hurt although it’ll be an all nighter.”

“Then it’s best that you don’t do it alone.”

They went to Merlin’s chambers. Morgana waited in Merlin’s room. Then Merlin came in with a huge stack of books and dropped them on the desk.

“All the books I could find on love spells.” Merlin said.

“Looks like we have a lot to do.” Morgana answered as she picked up a book. They worked through the night. By morning, both of them were practically asleep.

“Breakfast.” Gaius exclaimed as he walked in. Merlin and Morgana moaned and sat up. “Morgana, what are you doing here?”

“I’m helping Merlin.” Morgana replied.

“Have you found anything?”

“Not really.”

“Looks like I’ll have to go see the dragon.” Merlin sighed.

“Let me go with you.” Morgana suggested.

“No. If the dragon sees you, he will kill you on the spot. To him you are destined for evil.”

“Fine. I’ll make sure that Arthur doesn’t get himself killed in the battle.”

“Good.”

When the ordeal was over, Merlin and Morgana were relieved. Then Mordred returned with a new friend. Merlin didn’t confront Morgana till he found out that she had released Alvarr. When Morgana was leaving the council chambers, Merlin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her chambers.

“What the heck did you do?” Merlin asked.

“Nothing.” Morgana lied.

“You let him go, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Morgana, that man is dangerous and he’s a liar.”

“But he’s one of us.”

“No. He’s very different from us. We use magic to help people. We don’t use it for evil unless we have to. He’s the opposite. He manipulates people, Morgana. He did it to you. You should have talked to me.”

“When you and Arthur came barging in, the other night, I thought you were going to side with him.”

“Morgana, I’m on your side but you need to be careful. Everyone will use you and your powers against Uther and Arthur and even me.”

“Let’s just put this in the past.”

Morgana looked away.

“Morgana, I’m just trying to protect you. I love you. I can’t bear to lose you.” Merlin said.

“Just leave.” Morgana replied.

“Morgana, why did he want the crystal?”

“To see the future. He was going to have Mordred wield it.”

“Mordred isn’t strong enough to wield the crystal but you are. I fear that Alvarr was going to have you wield the crystal.”

“I just want to be free, Merlin.”

“And we will but if Uther dies because of magic, Arthur will never help us. He will make magic legal but we have to make it happen by stopping other from killing him or Uther. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I forgive you for doing this. Can we kiss and forget this ever happened?”

“I guess.”

The two kissed.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin whispered.

“I forgive you.” Morgana replied.

“Good. I can’t bear to see you mad at me. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When Merlin and Morgana took Uther to the servant’s chambers, Merlin noticed that Morgana was upset.

“Morgause sent me a message. I met her.” Morgana said.

“What? What did she say?” Merlin wondered.

“We talked and then she chanted a spell and when I woke, I was in my bed.”

“She must be behind this.”

When Merlin found out about the enchantment, he thought about what he was going to do. When Morgana and Merlin were trapped in the council chambers, Merlin handed Morgana a bottle of hemlock.

“What is this?” Morgana asked.

“Hemlock.” Merlin answered.

“What am I to do with it?”

“I went to see the dragon. He said that I had to destroy the vessel so that everyone will wake up. He said that it was you.”

“Me? How?”

“It makes sense. Think about it, she chanted a spell and you fell asleep. That’s when she cast the curse.”

“Why do we do?”

“He said that I had to kill you but I can’t Morgana. I can’t bare to.”

“SO what do we do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s make it seem like I poisoned Uther and killed him. Then I can tell her in my mind that he’s dead.”

“Then she’ll come and we’ll stop her. Let’s do it.”

“Pour the liquid out.”

Merlin did as he was told. Morgana made contact with Morgause.

“Morgause, Uther is dead. I have disposed of him.” Morgana said.

“Let me see.” Morgause answered. Then Morgause came in.

“I poisoned him with this.”

Morgana handed Morgause the bottle.

“Morgana, what have you done?” Merlin asked as he looked down at Uther and then at Morgause and Morgana.

“I’ve put an end to his miserable life.” Morgana hissed.

“No.”

“Merlin, please. This is for the best.”

Morgana walked up to Merlin and put her hand on Merlin’s cheek and looked into his eyes.

“I have to do this.” Morgana whispered.

“What?” Merlin asked. Then Morgana’s eyes turned gold and Merlin fell asleep. Morgana caught him and helped him lie down. Then Morgause stood up after examining Uther’s body. Then she saw Merlin’s body.

“You lied to me. You didn’t kill him.” Morgause hissed.

“No, I didn’t.” Morgana answered.

“Did you kill the boy?”

“Take a look.”

Morgause went to Merlin and checked him over. Morgana grabbed a sword.

“He’s not dead. What did you do?” Morgause asked just as a sword pierced her. Morgause gasped.

“Undo the curse on me and stop the knights.” Morgana ordered. Morgause nodded and did as she was told. Morgana pulled the blade out of Morgause. “Now, leave and never return.”

“As you wish.”

Morgause stood up and then stabbed Merlin with a dagger. Morgana gasped when she saw blood gush out of Merlin’s wound. Morgause disappeared. Morgana dropped the sword and went to Merlin and put pressure on the wound.

“Merlin, stay with me. Please stay alive. Wake up, Merlin. Please.” Morgana begged. Then Arthur came in with some knights and Uther stood up. They saw Morgana trying to help Merlin. “Get Gaius. He needs help.”

Arthur came over, and picked Merlin up. He carried Merlin to Gaius’ chambers. Morgana followed them. When they got to Gaius’ chambers. They saw that Gaius was awake.

“What happened?” gaius asked.

“Morgause stabbed him.” Morgana answered.

“Morgause?”

“Gaius, hurry.”

Merlin was laid down on a table and Gaius and Morgana went to work treating Merlin’s wound. MOrgana explained what happened. When they were done, Merlin woke up.

“Morgana.” MErlin breathed.

“Shh, just try to relax. You are very lucky. It’s not as bad as it looks. You lost a lot of blood but you’ll be alright.” Morgana whispered. Morgana looked up at  Gaius and Arthur.

“Arthur, let’s leave the two to talk.” Gaius said. The two left the room.

“What did you do to me?” Merlin moaned.

“I needed to defeat Morgause  alone. I put you to sleep.” Morgana explained. Morgana explained what happened. When she was done, Merlin sat up and groaned. “What are you doing?”

“I made a promise to release the dragon.”

“He can wait.”

“No, I vowed on my mother’s life.”

“Oh, Merlin.”

“I need one of the swords. I need one of the seven knights’ sword. Can you get it?”

“Sure. Let me go with you.”

“No, he’ll kill you.”

“At least let me walk to the cells with you.”

“Alright.”

That night, Merlin and Morgana walked to the cell with the sword. They stopped at the entrance.

“Wait here.” Merlin whispered.

“Be careful.” Morgana answered. Merlin went in and released the dragon. When he did, he went back to Morgana. He was sweaty and breathless. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

When they got to the courtyard. Everything was a mess.

“That stupid dragon.” Merlin hissed.

“You think he did this?” Morgana wondered.

“Yep. Look at him.”

Morgana looked up and saw the dragon. For the next few days, they did what they could. When Merlin heard about his father, he finished packing and walked out. He saw Arthur in the courtyard.

“Let’s hurry.” Arthur suggested. Merlin nodded.

“Don’t leave without me.” Morgana ordered.

“No. You are not coming.”

“Arthur’s right. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Merlin warned.

“I won’t. Besides, both of you are wounded. If something happens, you will need my help.” Morgana pointed out.

“Morgana, please.”

“Merlin, if you get in my way, you know what will happen.”

“Fine. Hurry up.”

Morgana went to her horse.

“You can’t be serious, Merlin.” Arthur hissed.

“I don’t want to die at her hands.” Merlin answered.

“She wins.”

The three left. That night at the tavern, Arthur went to talk around.

“Merlin, is something wrong?” Morgana wondered.

“No. What makes you say that?” Merlin asked.

“You’re quiet.”

“Wouldn’t you be if you found out that your father is the last dragonlord?”

“Balinor is your father?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know?”

“Not till this morning.”

“Are you mad at Gaius and your mother?”

“No. I know why they didn’t tell me.”

“Are you mad at Balinor?”

“No, but I am mad at Uther.”

“Let me guess, Gaius helped him out of Camelot and he went to Ealdor and met your mother and the two, you know what. Then he left and your mother had you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Great. Another dead end.” Arthur groaned as he sat down.

“We’ll have more luck tomorrow. Come on, let’s go to our room.” Morgana suggested. They went to their room. There were three beds and a changing area. Merlin put his stuff on the ground and laid down on the bed. Morgana went to him and lifted his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m treating his wound.”

Morgana took the bandage off and treated Merlin’s wound.

“Is it infected?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know.” Morgana replied.

“I wouldn’t know either.”

“Let’s hope for the best.”

“Go to sleep.”

Morgana took Merlin’s shoes off and put his legs on the bed. She covered him up and kissed him.

“I love you.” Morgana whispered.

“Love you too.” Merlin answered.

When the man told them about Balinor, they went back to sleep. The next morning, Morgana woke and saw the men awake getting ready.

“When this is all over, I am going to sleep for a week.” Merlin groaned.

“I think all of us will.” Arthur replied.

“I wish this was over.” Morgana sighed. The men groaned in agreement. They travel to the cave. After Arthur passed out, Morgana and Merlin got him on the horse and continued to ride. When they got to the cave, Morgana got off. She saw that Merlin was almost unconscious.

“Merlin, stay with me.” Morgana ordered as she shook Merlin. Merlin didn’t respond. She went in the cave. Then she felt someone grabbed her.

“WHo are you? What do you want?” The man questioned.

“My friends. They’re hurt.”

The man let go of Morgana. Morgana faced them.

“Where are they?” The man hissed.

“Outside.” Morgana answered. They got Merlin and Arthur inside. Morgana watched as the man treated Merlin’s wound.

“He has an infection. Were you attack?”

“In a way.”

Merlin moaned and woke up as the man chanted a spell and healed the infection. Morgana went to his side while the man treated Arthur.

“How do you feel?” Morgana asked.

“Weak. Where are we?” Merlin rasped.

“Someplace safe. Try to rest.”

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep. When Balinor was done, he made dinner. Merlin woke up just as dinner was ready. He sat up.

“Merlin, lie down. You need to rest.” Morgana warned.

“I’m fine.” Merlin mumbled.

“If you scare me like that again, I will kill you.”

“I know.”

The three ate dinner. They talked.

“Why are you here?” Balinor asked.

“We’re looking for a man. His name is Balinor.” Morgana answered.

“Why?”

“There’s a dragon. He’s attacking Camelot.”

“His name is Kilgharrah.”

“And he won’t stop. Men, women, and children are dying.”

“WHy should I care? This is Uther’s fault. Kilgharrah only attacks for vengeance. He is the last of his kind.”

“But those children shouldn’t have to pay for Uther’s crimes.” Morgana stated.

“Then they should flee. He won’t stop till Uther is dead.” Balinor mumbled. Morgana stood up and threw the empty bowl at the ground.

“And you are just as bad as Uther. I hope when Camelot is destroyed your every moment is filled with their screams.”

Morgana walked off.

“Morgana.” Merlin sighed. He stood up and looked at Balinor. “She’s right. If you want to be better than Uther, then you should help us.”

“She’s his ward.” Balinor answered.

“But she’s like you. She has to hide right in front of Uther.”

“Uther send the three of you.”

“Yes.”

“He is Uther’s son, Arthur.”

“Yes. DOes he know what his father did?”

“Yes, but he thinks it’s a lie. If he kills his father, he will never forgive himself. If anymore people did, he won’t forgive himself. Just because Uther is heartless doesn’t mean Arthur is.”

“Why should I help you?”

“Maybe because one of them is your son.”

“I don’t have a son.”

“That’s what you think. You know, Gaius told me that you were a good man.”

“Gaius? He’s still alive?”

“Yeah. I thought maybe he was right. I wanted to tell you something but… I guess both of us were wrong.”

Merlin walked outside and saw Morgana sitting on a rock. He sat next to her.

“Did you talk to him?” Morgana asked.

“I tried to.” Merlin sighed.

“Does he know about you?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should tell him.”

“Why? It won’t change anything.”

“You never know. It might change him.”

“Maybe. I’ll tell him in the morning. Right now, I just want sit here with you.”

“Alright.”

The two kissed passionately. Balinor saw them. The next morning, Merlin and Morgana got ready. Then they saw Balinor pack a few things.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked.

“If I'm going with you. I may need a few things.” Balinor answered.

“Good.”

When Arthur woke, they left. An hour before it got dark, they stopped.

“Merlin, go with Balinor and collect wood.” Arthur ordered.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin sighed. Morgana took Merlin’s bedroll.

“I’ll lay out your bedroll.” Morgana answered.

“Thank you.”

The two kissed. Merlin followed Balinor.

“So how is that the lady Morgana is in love with a servant like you?” Balinor asked.

“I don’t know. We love everything about each other.” Merlin answered.

“You’re a good man for her.”

“Thanks.”

“Gaius said that he helped you. He said that you fled. Where did you go?”

“A village called Ealdor. I met a woman.”

“I’m from there. I know the woman.”

“Hunith, is she still alive?”

“Yeah. She’s my mother.”

“She married. That’s good.”

“She never married. I'm your son.”

“I don’t know what it is to have a son.”

“Or I a father.”

Then Arthur walked past.

“But you can’t tell Arthur.” Merlin warned. Balinor nodded. That night, Arthur was sleeping in his bedroll while Morgana fell asleep on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin had a finger in his hand and was messing with it.”

“When are you going to ask her?” Balinor asked.

“I don’t know.” Merlin answered.

“Does Uther know?”

“No. He’s not just the king of Camelot. He’s the king of obliviousness.”

The two chuckled.

“Why did you leave?” Merlin wondered.

“Uther was after me. I had to protect your mother.” Balinor answered.

“You could have come back or taken us with you.”

“What kind of life would you have had here?”

“We would have been happy. When we get back, I will take you to Ealdor.”

“She won’t recognize me. I see her in you.”

“Yeah?”

“You have her kindness.”

“How did you become a dragonlord?”

“It’s not something you’re taught. It’s passed down from father to son. One day, Merlin, that is what you will become.”

“I will like that.”

“You should be careful. If Uther finds out about you and Morgana, he will kill you.”

“Not before we teleport ourselves away from him.”

“The two of you have thought this over.”

“Sort of.”

“Don’t wait to marry her. I was going to propose to your mother the night I was forced to leave. Just as I had asked her, I was forced to leave.”

“I know. Mother gave me the ring you gave her and now, I’m going to propose to Morgana with it. If that’s alright.”

“Yes. It’s what both of us would want you to do.”

“Thanks.”

“You should get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

Balinor went to bed.

“Good night, son.” Balinor whispered. Merlin smiled.

“Goodnight, father.” Merlin replied.

TBC

I know this is a long chapter, but I wanted to get to Balinor and Merlin before stopping this chapter. SO The Lady of the Lake didn’t happen in this story. After the Sins of the Father, it goes to Sweet Dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_** The Nightmare Begins pt.4 ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone for liking and following this story. Remember to vote in my Mergana poll. On ff, you can go to the top of my profile and vote up to four stories. On AO3, go to my story Mergana POLL and vote up to four stories. **

The next day was very hard for Merlin. When his father died, he was devastated. Their ride to Camelot was quiet. When they met with Uther, Morgana could see how hard it was for Merlin not to cry. As soon as the meeting was over, Merlin practically ran out of the room. Morgana followed him. WHen they got to Merlin’s room. Merlin pulled out the wooden dragon Balinor had made for him. He sat on the bed and cried. Morgana sat next to him and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry, Merlin.” Morgana whispered.

“You didn’t kill him. It’s not your fault.” Merlin cried.

“I know. I also know that this is going to be very hard for you.”

Then Gaius came in.

“What happened?” Gaius asked.

“I couldn’t save him?” Merlin answered.

“Merlin.”

“He said the dragonlord’s gift is passed from father to son.”

“That is true.”

“When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless.”

“Your father wasn’t dead. It’s only then you can inherit his powers.”

“Do you think I’m strong enough to stand up to him?”

“Only time will tell.”

“You can do it, Merlin. You father believed in you and so do I.” Morgana said.

“Thank you.” Merlin replied.

“You won’t be alone through this. I will be by your side.”

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“It’s just as dangerous here. I’m not going to leave you, Merlin. I love you.”

Morgana kissed Merlin’s temple and let him cry on her shoulder. WHen Merlin had calmed down, he got up and walked out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Morgana asked.

“I have a prince to dress and protect.” Merlin answered. Morgana smiled as he left the room.

“You’re good for him. He needs someone he can turn to.” Gaius said.

“You’re not mad? Merlin told me that you didn’t want him to tell me the truth.” Morgana replied.

“Looks like i was wrong. No, I am not mad. Despite what the dragon thinks, you are destinied for greatness just like Merlin.”

“Thank you, Gaius. I should be going.”

Morgana went to the door.

“Morgana.” Gaius said. Morgana looked at him. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Morgana answered. When Morgana got to Arthur’s chambers, she knocked on the door.

“Enter.” ARthur stated. Morgana went in and saw Merlin helping ARthur put his armor on.

“Still can’t dress yourself, ARthur?”

“What do you want, Morgana?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s just as dangerous here as it is out there and besides, if I’m to die, I’d rather die fighting. Unlike Uther who’s hiding in his chambers like a coward.”

“No comment on father, but if you are going with us, then you need armor.”

“I’ll be back in five minutes.”

“Meet us in the courtyard.”

Morgana left the room. That night, when the dragon attacked and Arthur was unconscious, Merlin stopped Kilgharrah. Morgana watched him in awe. When Kilgharrah had left, Morgana went to Merlin and the two hugged.

“You did it.” Morgana exclaimed.

“He was with me. I felt my father.” Merlin answered. The two kissed passionately. Then Merlin remembered what his father said. He pulled out a ring.

“What are you doing?”

Merlin showed Morgana the ring.

“Morgana, I love you and I don’t want you to belong to anyone other than me. My parents never had the chance to live the rest of their lives together. WIll you marry me?” Merlin explained.

“Yes, I will marry you.” Morgana answered. Merlin put the ring on Morgana’s finger and the two kissed. Then ARthur woke up.

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

“You dealt him a mortal blow.” Merlin lied. The three laughed in relief. The walked home. When they got to the gates, Gaius and Gwen came up to them. Morgana showed Arthur and Gwen the ring.

“Merlin just proposed to me.” Morgana whispered.

“What? What are you going to do about Uther.” Gwen wondered.

“We’ll deall with that when it comes. Right now, I just want to celebrate.”

After Arthur had Uther about Kilgharrah, he met Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, and Gaius in Gaius’ chamber. They celebrated Merlin and Morgana and the death of the last dragon.

“So when are you two going to get married and how?” Gwen asked.

“I don’t know when but I have a friend that can marry us. The only problem is, is that he’s a druid.” Merlin answered.

“We can go to Ealdor and get married. We can tell Uther that your mother is in need of help and the five of us can go.” Morgana suggested.

“I can only go for a couple of days.” Gaius warned.

“That’ll be alright. Arthur can go back with you. Then Uther won’t suspect. Gwen can stay and help Hunith while covering for us. Then Merlin and I can go on our trip.”

Everyone agreed.

“Now, when do you want to get married?” Merlin asked.

“We won’t be able to leave until the castle is back to normal.” Morgana answered.

“True. How about we leave in one month and get married two days later.”

“I like it.”

“Good.”

Three weeks later, at dinner, Morgana and Arthur told Uther.

“Would it be alright if Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen, and I went to visit Merlin’s mother for a while?” Morgana asked.

“Why can’t she come here?” Uther questioned.

“He’s very busy in Ealdor and she asked if we could come help. They are short on helpers.”

“For how long?”

“Gaius and I will only stay for a few days. That will give us time to help Hunith and the villagers and return without Cenrid knowing.”

“Morgana?”

“Merlin, Gwen, and I were going stay longer. We were going to stay for a couple of weeks. Hunith said that they have many babies and the parents need help caring for their children. Hunith is only one person. When Merlin was there, he would help.”

“You may go. When do you leave?”

“In a week. Thank you, Uther.”

A week later, the five left Camelot. When they arrived in Ealdor, Iseldir the druid was waiting.

“Iseldir, it’s good to see you again.” Merlin said.

“Yes, it is.” Iseldir answered.

“Merlin.” Hunith exclaimed. She ran to Merlin and the two hugged. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ve missed you.” Merlin replied.

“I’ve missed you too.”

When they pulled away, Morgana came over. Hunith hugged her.

“Soon I am so happy to have you as a future daughter-in-law.” Hunith sighed.

“Thank you. I can’t wait for you to be my mother-in-law.” Morgana answered.

“Let’s get you settled.”

They went inside and got settled. That night while they ate dinner, they talked.

“What are you two going to do for the two weeks you are here?” Hunith asked.

“We’ll stay here for a few days. At least till Arthur and Gaius leave, then Morgana and I will go to the cabin near the lake for at least five days.” Merlin answered. “Then we’ll come back and help you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“We want to.”

“Then I guess I can’t stop you.”

“You’ll have Gwen while we’re gone. I know the two of you will have lots of fun.”

“Yes, we will. SHe has already helped me more than she should.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Gwen answered.

“Thank you.” Hunith thanked. Two days later, Gaius and Arthur were with Merlin getting ready.

“SO how do you feel about getting married?” Gaius questioned.

“Good. I’m excited.” Merlin replied.

“You’re not nervous?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Now, she may not be my biological sister but I did grow up with her. You had better not let anyone hurt her.” Arthur warned.

“I won’t. They’ll have to get through me first.” Merlin answered.

“Good. To think, soon you’ll be like my brother-in-law.”

“Yeah. That’s a scary thought. Good think you and Morgana are not siblings.”

“Yeah. It is.”

An hour later, Merlin and Morgana were married. A feast was held in their honour. Everyone celebrated the two. That night, Merlin and Morgana laid on their cot in each others arms.

“I can’t believe that I am married to the man of my dreams.” Morgana whispered.

“I can’t believe that I’m even married. I always wanted to but I never thought that I would. I mean, who would like me?” Merlin answered.

“I did.”

“And you still do.”

“And I always will.”

“I love you so much. Here, I have a gift for you.”

They sat up and Merlin pulled out a small box. Morgana opened it and saw a necklace with a ruby jewel.

“The ruby is to represent that day we were married. Each year, we put another bead on it to represent how many years we have been married.” Merlin explained as Morgana looked at it.

“I love it.” Morgana gasped. Merlin helped Morgana put it on.

“It’s perfect on you.”

“I love you so much.”

“Me too.”

The two kissed passionately. They fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up and heard everyone talking in at the table. They opened the curtain that seperated Merlin and Morgana’s room from the others. They saw everyone eating breakfast. They went to the table and ate breakfast.

“So what did you learn about each other’s sleeping habits?” Gaius teased.

“I learned that Merlin likes to hug in his sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink and i couldn’t move because Merlin had wrapped his arms around me tightly.” Morgana said.

“He was like that as a child. He always liked to hug. Whenever he had a nightmare, he would come to me and hug me so tight that it was almost impossible to breathe.” Hunith answered.

“I learned how beautiful she is when she’s sleeping peacefully. I also learned that she will hog anything that keeps her warm including me.” Merlin sighed.

“Well, you are a blanket hog so i had to find warmth somewhere else.” Morgana teased.

“I woke this morning and she was curled up against me so tight that it was like she was attached to me. I forgot to warn you about being a blanket hog. Just so you know, I am also a bit of a bed hog.”

“I know, but I don’t care.”

After breakfast, Merlin and Morgana spent most of the day together. When Arthur and Gaius went home, Merlin and Morgana went to the cabin. They went in and got settled.

“This is lovely.” Morgana gasped.

“Yeah. It belongs to mother. It was her parents’ home. I grew up running over here to see them.” Merlin sighed. “Grandmother died when I was thirteen and grandfather died when I moved to Camelot. They loved me dearly. When grandmother died, grandfather spent every moments he could with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“They died happy. I know they did. They were always happy. They were never mad or upset.”

“I can see where you get it from.”

“I’ll go get some wood.”

“Ok. I’ll get settled.”

Merlin left the house. That night, they laid in bed resting. Merlin was almost asleep while Morgana was thinking.

“Merlin, I want a baby.” Morgana said.

“What? Sorry, I was almost asleep.” Merlin mumbled as he sat up.

“I want a baby.”

“Are you sure? If Uther found out, what would he say let alone do?”

“I can say that I was raped.”

“What if he wants you to get rid of the baby?”

“I’ll tell him that I want the baby and that if he won’t let me then I’ll kill myself.”

“What if he wants you to have one of the knights as the father?”

“I’ll tell him no. I’ll tell him that I prefer you to be the father because I don’t want to worry about the knight dying in battle. Also you are highly trained when it comes to babies, right?”

“Yeah. I was always helping mother. When I was 16, I saved a woman’s life and her baby’s.”

“Good. Then I’ll tell him that you would be able to make sure that we are safe.”

“Is that why you’re still awake?”

“Maybe.”

“Ok. We can try.”

“Thank you.”

SO they tried. The next morning, Morgana woke up and could feel Merlin move slightly. She looked at his face and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled and kissed him. Merlin moaned and woke up.

“Go back to sleep.” Morgana whispered.

“Only if you will.” Merlin moaned.

“I will.”

The two kissed and went back to sleep. When they woke up, they talked.

“I’m going to miss this when we get home.” Morgana sighed.

“Me too. I wish Arthur was king. Then we can be free.” Merlin answered.

“I know. Maybe every once in a while we can do this.”

“I guess.”

Morgana kissed Merlin’s lips.

“One day, Merlin. One day.” Morgana said.

“Who knows, it may be sooner than you think.” Merlin answered.

“I hope so.”

When they got home a couple of weeks later, they saw Arthur with a man. They went to them.

“Uncle, this is my servant Merlin, the lady Morgana, and her servant Gwen. This is my uncle Agravaine.” Arthur greeted.

TBC

** As you probably have guessed, season 3 and 4 will be combined. I hope you like this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

_** The Nightmare Begins pt.5**_

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone for liking and following this story. Thank you for voting. So far Lancelot and Guinevere is in the lead with Modern AU Mergana right behind. I know I am a long way from finishing this story but the sooner you vote, the better. On AO3, you can go to Mergana POLL and vote. On ff, go to the top of my profile and vote. **

“It’s good to meet all of you. I have heard a lot about you.” Agavaine greeted.

“It’s good to meet you too. Arthur, I’ll start work tomorrow. Today has been a long day.” Merlin said.

“Of course.” Arthur answered.

“Thank you.”

Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana walked away.

“How dare you let a servant speak to you like that.” Agravaine hissed.

“Merlin is more than my servant. He’s a good friend.” Arthur answered.

“We cannot be friends with servants. You of all people should know that.”

“Yes, uncle.”

Meanwhile, Merlin helped Gwen and Morgana get settled.

“Merlin, thank you for helping us.” Morgana said.

“Your welcome. Get some rest, love. I love you.” Merlin answered as he kissed Morgana. Morgana kissed back. “I should go.”

“I’ll come see you tonight.”

“Ok.”

Merlin left. He went to his room and unpacked. Gaius could tell that Merlin was a little upset.

“What’s wrong, my boy?” Gaius asked.

“I miss MOrgana.” Merlin moaned and he laid down on the bed. “I got so use to being around her that now, I feel like a part of me is dying.”

“You’ll still see each other.”

“But I won’t fall asleep to her calm breathing or her rubbing me.”

“I know this will be hard but one day, the two of you will be together.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll make dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Merlin.”

Merlin didn’t answer. Gaius sighed and went to the bed. He pulled Merlin into a hug.

“Everything will be alright, my boy.” Gaius whispered. Merlin let the tears fall. Gaius hugged Merlin till he had calmed down. “Now, you will eat dinner.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin replied. Gaius left the room. Later that night, Merlin heard a knock on his door. “Come in.”

Morgana came in and they hugged. They kissed passionately.

“I’ve missed you in the few hours that we’ve been separated.” Merlin whispered.

“I have too.” Morgana answered. They laid down on the bed and talked. They both felt happy but knew that it wouldn’t last long. An hour later, MOrgana sighed. “I should go.”

“I wish you didn’t.”

“I do too.”

They kissed passionately.

“Have a good night’s sleep.” MErlin mumbled.

“You too.” Morgana replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again. BOth tried to hold back their emotions. When Morgana left, Merlin laid down and sobbed as he felt a part of him die. He blew out the candles and tried to sleep. Morgana went to her chambers and got ready for bed. She laid down and tried to sleep. She looked at the spot beside him and thought about how she missed looking at Merlin’s pale and peacefully face. She remembered how when he was awake, he was older and broken but when he was asleep, he looked young and innocent with no burdens to carry. She tried to remember how she traced the bones in his back. She remember how warm he was and how skinny he was. She remembered how he hugged her and put his head on her chest. She sighed knowing that she wouldn’t sleep without Merlin.

Meanwhile, Merlin was doing the same thing. He looked at the spot beside him and tried to remember how beautiful she was in her sleep. HE remembered how young and free she looked and how when she was awake that was very different. He remembered how she traced the bones in his back. He wrapped how small she was in his arms. He thought about how her chest rose and fell when he had his head on it. He remembered how cold she was against his warm skin. He craved her warmth. He craved her. He sat up and sighed knowing that he wouldn’t sleep.

The next day, both were grumpy from not sleeping.

Gwen went in and saw Morgana already dressed.

“Morgana, you are up early.” Gwen said.

“Well, someone has to be.” Morgana mumbled.

“Morgana, is something wrong?”

“No.”

“You look tired. Did you sleep last night?”

“No.”

“You miss Merlin.”

“Yes, I do.” Morgana felt tears fall from her eyes. “Gwen, I’m sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Gwen answered. She hugged Morgana who cried on her shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No. I’m afraid nothing will help except Merlin.”

Meanwhile, Gaius went in and saw that Merlin was dressed and ready.

“Breakfast is ready.” Gaius said.

“I’m not hungry.” Merlin mumbled.

“Nonsense, you are always hungry.”

“No I’m not. Just leave me alone Gaius.”

“Are you alright, Merlin?”

“I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep.”

“AH, Morgana?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“I understand my boy. Come eat your breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry, Gaius.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No.”

Merlin went to work. Throughout the day, Merlin and Morgana were very rude to everyone but they didn’t mean it. After a few days of this happening, Arthur met with Gwen and Gaius.

“We need to stop this. Those two are literally dying. Merlin comes into work looking like death and he’s been very rude. I had a meeting with father and when I got to my chambers, I noticed that Merlin was barely paying attention to anything and everything. He kept messing with his ring.” Arthur explained.

“Morgana has been very emotional. One minute she’s fine and then the next she angry and then she bursts into tears. Last night she had dinner with Uther and Agravaine and she had an attack.” Gwen answered.

“Last night, I saw Merlin lie down in bed. I noticed that he didn’t out his head on the pillow. He laid as though he was sleeping on someone’s chest. He had his arms wrapped around himself as though he was pulling someone close.” Gaius sighed. “He misses Morgana. He craves her to be with him. I notice that they both look and act better around each other. Even if they are in the same room.”

“WHy don’t we help them? They want to be with each other. LEt’s help that happen.”

“But how? Father and Agravaine will find out.” ARthur warned.

“We can make sure that the two spend at least every other night together. You can give Merlin the rest of the day off.” Gwen suggested.

“Fine.”

Arthur went to his chambers and saw Merlin working.

“Merlin, take the rest of the day off.” Arthur ordered.

“Why?” Merlin mumbled.

“Because I say. Now, go home and sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Then at least rest.”

“Fine.”

Merlin went home. Gwen went to Morgana’s chambers and saw Morgana.

“Do you have anything to do, Morgana?” Gwen asked.

“No. Why?” Morgana answered.

“How about we have a girls night.”

“Ok.”

“Tell Uther that you won’t be in your chambers tonight.”

“Why?”

“JUst do it.”

“Alright.”

Morgana did as she was told. Then she followed Gwen to Gaius’ chambers.

“What are we doing here?” Morgana asked.

“You need to be with Merlin and we’ll help you.” Gwen replied. Then Merlin came in. WHen he saw Morgana, he smiled and hugged her.

“It feels so good to hold you.” Merlin whispered.

“Same here.” Morgana replied.

“Go spend the night together. I’ll come here around dawn to get Morgana.” Gwen said. Merlin and Morgana nodded. They went to Merlin’s bedroom. GWen went home.

“You look horrible. Have you been sleeping?” MOrgana wondered when she got a close looked at Merlin.

“No. How about you?” Merlin asked.

“Sadly, I haven’t been able to sleep. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too. I can’t tell you how happy I feel around you.”

“I know. I feel the same way.”

The two kissed passionately and laid down. They started to fall asleep. Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana and laid his head on her chest. Morgana traced the bones in Merlin’s back. Merlin feel asleep feeling free from all his burden. He felt peace as he listened to Morgana’s heart beat and to her soft touch. Morgana went to sleep feeling calm. SHe looked at Merlin’s face and saw how innocent he looked. She noticed how tonight he looked smaller. He looked so young and needy. She went to sleep knowing that he needed her. Merlin woke a few hours later and saw that Morgana was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Morgana moaned and woke up.

“Go back to sleep.” Merlin whispered.

“Why did you wake up?” Morgana wondered.

“I don’t know. I just did.”

“Come here.”

Merlin did as he was told. The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Morgana saw how broken Merlin was.

“You really did miss me, didn’t you?” Morgana asked.

“I missed you so much. I’ve missed this more than I can say.” Merlin answered.

“Me too.”

They kissed again. Merlin could tell that Morgana was exhausted.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Merlin whispered.

“Ok.” Morgana answered as she put her head on Merlin’s chest. They wrapped their arms around each other. They fell asleep. At dawn, Morgana left. The two spent every night they could together. One morning, Morgana woke up and puked into the chamber pot next to her bed. SHe felt Merlin rub her back as she puked. When it was over, Merlin sat up.

“Are you feeling alright?” Merlin wondered.

“Yes, I’m fine, Merlin. You should get dressed.”

“Yes, ma’am. Promise me that you’ll see Gaius.”

“I will. You can walk me there.”

“Ok.”

The two kissed passionately. They got dressed and went to see Gaius. Gaius checked Morgana over.

“Congratulations, Morgana. You are with child.” Gaius said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_** The Nightmare Begins pt.6 ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. **

“Really?” Morgana wondered.

“Yes.” Gaius answered. Merlin and Morgana hugged each other.

“We’ll be parents.”

“I can’t wait.” Merlin replied.

“What will you tell Uther? You can’t hide this forever.” Gaius warned.

“I’ll tell him when it becomes for apparent that I’m pregnant. I should go.”

Merlin and Morgana kissed. Morgana left just as ARthur came in.

“She’s not far enough along for you to tell that she was pregnant.” Merlin said.

“You are right.” Gaius sighed.

“Morgana’s pregnant?” ARthur wondered.

“Yes. Sire, I confess. I used sorcery. There’s something strange with this child.”

“AT least you spoke up. DOn’t worry, I won’t tell father.”

“I fear that the child might have magic.”

“What? How is that possible? No one can be born with magic.”

“It has happened but it is very rare. The baby is bigger than it should be which is why Morgana is reacting this way. She’s already having symptoms that she shouldn’t be having for a while.”

“What do we do?” Merlin asked.

“Can we take the baby’s magic away?” Arthur wondered.

“Not without killing it.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve read books about it.”

“The best we can do is hide the child when it’s born or watch it very careful.” Gaius sighed.

“We can’t determine that till the baby is born.” Merlin answered.

“Agreed.”

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“If I have to operate on Morgana when she has the baby then we’ll have to watch the baby carefully, but if she has the baby and Uther is nowhere in sight, we can hide the baby.” Merlin explained.

“Father won’t let you even come near Morgana.”

“No, but when he finds out that I am better qualified than Gaius to help her have the baby, he will allow me to.”

“How are you better than Gaius?”

“Did you not notice how many children there were in Ealdor? Half of them, I watched as their mothers’ gave birth to them. When I was 13, my mother would let me go help women who were having babies. I saved a few of their lives.”

“Have you ever had one die on you?”

“Never.”

“Guess you win. Can the baby do magic in Morgana’s womb?”

“There is a chance.” Gaius sighed.

“What can it do?” Arthur wondered.

“Only little things like create butterflies out of nowhere, move objects.”

“ANything noticeable?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“You are taking this very well, Arthur. Magic is evil and wrong.”

“Father let you live, so not all of them can be bad.”

“You have a good point.”

“Gaius, at the pace the baby is growing, how long before Morgana has the baby?” Merlin wondered.

“I would say 5 months. It’s growing limbs and is starting to breathe. It ven looks like it is starting to kick.” Gaius explained.

“HOw could this happen?”

“Who knows. Magic has been know to heal the one using it. Maybe that is what’s happening with the baby.”

“So within a month, Morgana will show that she’s pregnant?” Arthur wondered.

“She already has. This morning, I noticed that she wasn’t as thin. I thought that it was a good thing and it is. I just hope that she gains a few pounds after having the baby. She’s so thin.” Merlin replied.

“She will.” Gaius stated.

“This would explain her cravings. She’s been craving bread. The smell of animal or the sight of it makes her sick.”

“You should go warn her.”

“I will.”

Merlin went to find Morgana. He found her in the palace garden. He told her everything.

“Tomorrow, I will tell Uther. He’ll find out anyways.” Morgana sighed.

“What if he won’t allow me to be with you?” Merlin wondered.

“He will. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Ok.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The next morning at breakfast, Morgana was very quiet.

“Morgana, is something wrong?” Uther asked.

“No. Everything’s fine. Actually, it’s better than fine.” Morgana answered.

“Then why are you quiet.”

“I’m just thinking about all the wonderful things I’ll do with my child.”

“Child?”

“Gaius told me that I’m pregnant.”

“How far?”

“A few months.”

“I will discuss how to get rid of the child with Gaius.”

“No, I want this baby. Even if I’m not married. Even if I don’t know who the father is.”

“Morgana, you will do as I say.”

“I’ll kill myself before you can even convince Gaius to help kill the baby.”

“Then I will have one of the knights marry you and be the father of your child.”

“No. Who’s to say if the knight will even live till I have this child. I want a man who will protect and love this child. Who will raise it to be kind, respectful, and loving. I want someone who knows what to do with I have the baby. Someone who will live long enough for me to have the child.” Morgana explained as she looked over at Merlin who smiled slightly.

“And who would that be.” Uther scoffed.

“Merlin.”

“Merlin? HE’s just a servant.”

“But he’s a good one and he is the apprentice of Gaius. When I was in Ealdor, Hunith told me countless stories of how helpful and knowledgeable Merlin was when it came to pregnant women and children. He’ll be a good father. He’ll love the child and will raise it correctly.”

“No. I will not allow a servant to father your baby.”

“Gwen, start packing my things. I’ll leave tonight.”  
“Yes, my lady.”

Morgana stood up.

“Fine. I will allow it but he will not be present when you have the child.” Uther said.

“But he’s more qualified than Gaius is.” Morgana answered.

“My lord, you can’t let a servant be around Morgana. Who knows, he may have been the one to get her pregnant.” Agravaine stated.

“I can assure. I would never sleep with the Lady Morgana. I’ve been raised better than that.” Merlin assured.

“Besides, who would want to sleep with Merlin? LOok at him. He looks like a child. He can’t even defend himself against a fly.” Arthur teased.

“Yes, I can. Remember who saved you from that old woman, Morgause, and several others?”

“Oh, that’s right. You did, didn’t you? Now, that I think about it, you do have a way with children. You can make a bully coward in fear of being punished just by looking at them.”

“Really?” Uther wondered.

“Yes, he did it to a boy in Ealdor. I thought the boy was going to die when Merlin glared at him for hitting a girl.” Arthur explained.

“I’ll talk to Gaius. If Merlin is alright with it, he can start working as Morgana’s personal physician.”

“Thank you, my lord. I’ll be happy to.” Merlin sighed.

“Just don’t slack on your duties as a servant.” Arthur warned.

“I won’t.”

After breakfast, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen left the chambers and sighed.

“We got so lucky.” Merlin sighed.

“Yeah. Luckily you’re an idiot or else father would have actually believed Agravaine.” Arthur answered.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, we have work to do.”

Merlin saw Agravaine walk away with a smirk on his face. That night, Merlin didn’t sleep. He decided to follow Agravaine. He made sure that Morgana was asleep and got dressed. He walked to the citadel and saw Agravaine leaving the castle. He followed him. He followed Agravaine to a clearing where Morgause was waiting.

“You have news.” Morgause said.

“I’m afraid I do. Morgana is pregnant.” Agravaine answered.

“Pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Is it the serving boy’s child?”

“I have no doubt. What do you want to do?”

“Nothing. After what we have plan, it will not matter. Have you put the root in place?”

“Yes. How long before Uther’s mind goes crazy?”

“Very soon.”

“Good, I’m afraid that before we talk about you plan that we get rid of the serving boy that followed me.”

Agravaine looked over to the brush where Merlin was hiding. Merlin stood up.

“Hello, Merlin. Nice evening for a walk, isn’t it?” Agravaine hissed. Merlin ran.

“Get him.” Morgause ordered. Men ran after Merlin and grabbed him. They knocked Merlin out. That morning, Morgana woke up and saw that Merlin was gone. Gwen came in.

“Gwen, have you seen Merlin?” Morgana wondered.

“Not since last night. He may have left already.” Gwen answered.

“He usually wakes me.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to disturb you. You are pregnant.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Morgana got dressed. Meanwhile, Merlin woke up and noticed that he was chained. He was lifted unto his knees and saw Morgause.

“Why do you constantly risk your life for Camelot?” Morgause asked.

“I believe in a fair and just land.” Merlin answered.

“ANd you think ARthur will give you that?”

“Yes.”

Morgause chanted a spell and the chains around Merlin tightened.

“I will give you a chance to join me.” Morgause said.

“We both know my answer.” Merlin answered.

“Then you will die a slow and painful death.”

Morgause chanted a spell and left. Merlin chanted a spell trying to loosen the chains but it didn’t work. He sighed and looked and looked around. Then he heard hissing and saw several serkets surround him. Meanwhile, Morgana was growing concern.

“Arthur, where’s Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“I thought he was with you. He didn’t show up for work today.” Arthur answered.

“I hope he’s alright.”

“I’m sure he is. He might be running errands for people. You know how he is.”

“I hope so.”

Over the day, Merlin defended himself from the serkets. Then when it was almost dark, he was stung. He cried painfully  and laid down on his side. He whimpered painfully as his back exploded in pain. Then he sat up and chanted a spell. He tried to fight the poison that threatened to kill him. Then he looked up and saw Kilgharrah. He groaned and laid down. He watched as the serkets were burned. Then he felt the dragon lift him and take him somewhere safe. He went to sleep. When he woke, he saw Camelot in the distance. He sat up and groaned.

“Lie down, young warlock. You are very lucky.” Kilgharrah warned.

“What happened?” Merlin rasped.

“You were stung by a serket. I have removed most of the venom but you still have some in your system.”

“I need to get to Camelot.”

“Someone is coming to ensure that you get to Camelot safely.”

Morgana was getting ready for bed when she felt her magic draw her to the woods.

“Gwen, I’ll be right back. I’m going to go take a walk.” Morgana stated.

“Yes, my lady. Do you want me to come?” Gwen wondered.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Morgana went to the woods and found the clearing where Merlin and Kilgharrah were.She saw how weak Merlin looked. She ran to him and checked him over.

“You’re burning up.” Morgana gasped.

“I’ll be fine. I just need help getting home.” Merlin rasped.

“Ok.”

Morgana helped Merlin stand up but Merlin collapsed.

“I don’t have the energy.” Merlin rasped.

“I know but you have to. We need to get you to Gaius.” Morgana answered. After several tries, Merlin and Morgana finally got home. They went to Gaius’ chambers. MErlin laid down on the cot and tried to rest. Morgana tended to his fever.

“Most of the venom is out of him. I have given him something to help purge it out of his system but he must rest.” Gaius said.

“Can I stay with him?”

“Yes, but you must rest.”

“I will.”

Then Merlin whimpered and had a seizure.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Nightmare begins pt.7

Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone for liking and following this story. I encourage everyone that is reading to vote in my Mergana poll. I am almost finished with a Merlin story and will be doing on Mergana story to replace it. If you are on ff, go to my profile and vote. So far on ff, The Kindness of Strangers is in the lead with 4 votes. If you are on AO3 go to my story Mergana POLL and vote. On Ao3, Lancelot and Guinevere is in the lead with 9 votes. Please hurry. You do not have long.

“Gaius, what do we do?” Morgana asked.

“We wait till it’s over.” Gaius answered. When the seizure had passed, Merlin passed out. Morgana took a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Merlin’s forehead. They did everything they could. Over the next day, Merlin recovered while Uther started becoming insane. Arthur came in and saw how pale and weak Merlin was.

“Morgana told me that you were stung by a serket. How do you feel?” Arthur wondered.

“NOt good, but I’m getting better.” Merlin panted.

“Good.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Father. He’s been acting strange all day. He keeps seeing these visions. Gaius is with him now. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Did Morgana tell you how I got stung by a serket?”

“No. How did it happen?”

“I saw someone talking to Morgause. I followed him and managed to kill him but I didn’t know that we were surrounded by serkets. I managed to get away but I was stung. Somehow, I got here.”

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know but you must be careful. She’s planning to attack Camelot.”

“Get some rest, Merlin.”

Merlin did as he was told. Morgana came in and saw the two.

“Did he go back to sleep?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah. Did Gaius say when he could get back to work?” Arthur answered.

“In a couple of days. The venom is out of his system. Now, it’s just a matter of rest.”

“Good. You should be careful.”

“I will.”

Arthur left the room and Morgana sat down next to Merlin. She squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Merlin.” Morgana whispered. Over the next few days, Arthur put his men on high alert. Merlin went back to work while Uther still got worse. One day, Morgana could see how worried Gwen was.

“Gwen, is something wrong?” Morgana asked.

“No. It’s just that my brother Elyan is coming today.” Gwen sighed.

“That’s good news.”

“Yes, it is.”

“But?”

“But I don’t know how long he is planning on staying.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

Agravaine was angry that Camelot was on high alert. He knew that Morgause and Cenred would not win the battle.

“Arthur, why is the castle on high alert?” Agravaine asked.

“Because of my father being ill.” Arthur answered.

“But we don’t know what will happen.”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. Now, excuse me uncle. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

That night, Agravaine went to Morgause.

“I have bad news. Camelot is on high alert.” Agravaine panted.

“That is bad news. That means we cannot attack.” Morgause answered.

“What do we do?”

“We’ll call off the attack and wait for Camelot to get back to normal.”

“But that won’t be till Uther is dead.”

“Then we must hurry. Tonight, I want you to put an end to Uther.”

“Yes, my lady.”

In Camelot, Arthur and Merlin were talking.

“There has been no sign of attack.” Arthur sighed.

“Then let everyone relax. They may have gotten scared when they found about us being on high alert.” Merlin answered.

“You’re right.”

“I’m going to check on my father.”

“I’m coming with you.”

The two went to Uther’s chambers and saw everything thrown around. They saw Uther in the corner panting and screaming. Arthur went to him.

“Father, what’s wrong?” Arthur asked.

“Something is causing this. I’ll look around.” Merlin replied.

“Hurry. Do whatever it takes.”

Merlin looked everyone for anything that could cause Uther to become mad. He looked under the bed and saw a mandrake root. He grabbed it and threw it in the fire. The three men winced as the screams pierced their minds. When it was over, Uther relaxed.

“Father, you’re safe now.” Arthur whispered. Merlin and Arthur got Uther to bed. Gaius came in and checked Uther over. Back in Gaius’ chambers, they talked.

“Only a sorceress like Morgause could have enchanted that root.” Gaius explained.

“Then the traitor came and put it under father’s bed. I’ll have Leon call off the high alert.”

“That might be for the best.”

Gwen was home when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Elyan.

“Elyan, it’s good to see you. COme in.” Gwen greeted.

“It’s good to see you too.” Elyan answered as he went inside.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came here looking for work.”

“Really?”

“What? I’m done traveling.”

“I don’t believe you but I guess you can stay.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

“I have to go tend to the Lady Morgana. I’ll be back.”

“Ok. I think I’m going to see Leon. It’s been years since I last saw him.”

“He might be on duty.”

“I know.”

Gwen went to tend to Morgana while Elyan went to find Leon. He went to Gaius’ chamber and saw Leon talking to Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius.

“Finally. I was beginning to think I’d never find you.” Elyan said.

“Elyan, it’s good to see you again.” Leon exclaimed. The two embraced. “Sire, this is Gwen’s brother Elyan. We grew up together.”

“Nice to meet you, Elyan.” Arthur answered. The two shook hands. “This is my servant Merlin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Elyan said as he shook Merlin’s hands. “Hey, gaius.”

“Elyan.” Gaius replied.

“SO how long are you staying?” Leon wondered.

“I’m hoping permanently.” Elyan replied.

“Good.”

Over the next few months, everything was quiet. Morgana was very worried as she started showing how pregnant she was.

“Merlin, I’m scared. WHat if I have the baby while you are on your hunting trip with Arthur?” Morgana asked.

“You’ll be fine, Morgana. Nothing will happen. You’re a couple of months away.” Merlin answered.

“I just have a bad feeling about this Merlin.”

“I know you do. I’ll be back tonight.”

“Ok.”

The two kissed passionately and Merlin left. Merlin and Arthur went hunting. At home, Morgana was very worried. She could feel the baby kick harder than it should have been. She sat down and hoped that she could wait till Merlin returned. Merlin and Arthur had a long hard day hunting. They went to a tavern to rest when they met a new friend. They went into the tavern and saw that it was a mess. Men were fighting everywhere. Arthur cleared his throat and then men stopped fighting.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing that concerns you.” A thug hissed.

“I am prince Arthur of Camelot.”

“It was my fault my lord. He wanted his money and I couldn’t give it to him. Then this nice fella came and protected me.” The woman said.

“It was nothing. Anything for a woman.” A man replied. Then he collapsed. Merlin and Arthur ran to him. They saw that his thigh was bleeding.

“We need to hurry. He’s bleeding heavily.” Merlin warned as he tied a cloth around the wound. They raced back to Camelot with the man. They laid him down on the cot in Gaius’ chambers.

“Arthur, I will need your help. Merlin, Morgana has been very worried about the baby. You should go see her.” Gaius explained. Merlin went to see Morgana. When he went in, he saw Uther and Gwen talking to Morgana.

“Merlin, I think I’m in labor.” Morgana exclaimed when she saw Merlin.

“What?” Merlin questioned. He went to Morgana and checked her over. “Lie down. Gwen, get towels and a bowl of hot water My lord, I need you to get a sharp knife and put it in the fire.”

“Why?” Uther asked.

“I may have to make a cut and remove the baby.”

Uther and Gwen did as they were  told. Merlin got Morgana ready.

“Remember what we talked about. Deep breaths.” Merlin whispered.

“COuld it be a false labor?” Morgana wondered.

“No. I should have listened to you.”

“We didn’t know for sure.”

Gwen came in.

“I have towels and a bowl of hot water. What can I do?” Gwen asked.

“Hold her hand.” Merlin answered. Uther came in the a knife.

“Morgana, how do you feel?” Uther wondered.

“My lord, I need you to go.”

“How dare you talk to me that way.”

“My lord, please. If Morgana is to make it through this, I need you to leave. I can’t have you breathing down my neck.”

“She had better live.”

“Go get Gaius. He should be finished treating his patient.”

Uther went to get Gaius. Merlin looked at Gwen and Morgana.

“Morgana, you can push now.” Merlin calmly said. Morgana did as she was told. “Scream. Let it out, Morgana. Scream if you want to.”

“NO. I won’t scream.” Morgana whimpered. Gwen and Merlin looked at each other. Several minutes later, Gaius and Arthur came in.

“Is everything alright?” Gaius asked. They could hear the cry of a newborn baby.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Merlin whispered. He checked the baby over. “Both girls are fine. Gwen, can you clean Morgana up?”

“Sure.” Gwen replied. Merlin went to Morgana’s side and handed the baby to Morgana.

“She’s beautiful.” Morgana gasped.

“Yes, she is.” Merlin answered. Uther came in and Merlin went to them. “My lord, you have a healthy granddaughter.”

“A granddaughter? How is Morgana?” Uther wondered.

“They are fine. I suggest that we be very quiet and don’t pester them. They need their rest.”

“Of course.”

Uther left the room.

“So what are you two going to name her?” Arthur asked.

“Gwevian.” Morgana panted.

“My grandmother.” Merlin gasped.

“Yes.”

Merlin sat down next to Morgana and looked down at his daughter.

“She is so beautiful.” Merlin whispered.

“Yes, she is.” Morgan answered.

“May I have the honour of holding her?” ARthur wondered.

“Sure.”

Merlin took Gwevian and handed her to ARthur. Arthur held her gently.

“She looks like both of you.” Arthur stated. Everyone got a chance to hold Gwevian. When everyone went to bed, Merlin cared for Gwevian and Morgana. The next morning, Merlin went home to rest. When he got home, Gaius was waiting.

“Merlin, I need you to collect some plants for me.” Gaius said.

“Gaius, I haven’t slept in over a day, can I please go get some sleep?” Merlin mumbled.

“Of course, but you’ll have to sleep out here. Our new friend Gwaine is resting.”

“Ok.”

Merlin laid down and went to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up and groaned.

“Are you finally awake?” Arthur asked.

“No. I’m finally annoyed.” Merlin answered.

“Was the baby up all night?”

“No, but Morgana was. I didn’t sleep at all.”

“Sorry to wake you.”

“Not.”

“Get some rest.”

“I think I’m going to change into clean clothes first.”

Merlin went to his bedroom and saw Gwaine getting up.

“I hear you are one of the men that saved me. Thank you.” Gwaine said.

“I didn’t really do anything.” Merlin answered.

“What’s your name?”

“Merlin.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Gwaine.”

The two shook hands.

“Why is there blood on your hands?” Gwaine asked. Merlin looked at his hands and groaned.

“My wife had a baby last night. I was busy taking care of them that I forgot to take care of myself.” Merlin sighed.

“What’s the baby’s name?”

“Gwevian.”

“A girl?”

“Yeah.”

“She must be beautiful.”

“She is. Don’t tell anyone about it.”

“What?”

“The king doesn’t know that I’m married to the Lady Morgana.”

“Meaning he doesn’t know that you are the baby’s father.”

“Exactly. All I am is the baby and the lady Morgana’s personal physician. Morgana managed to make me the father.”

“She must have really convinced him.”

“Boy, did she.”

“Get cleaned up. Gaius has made lunch for us.”

Gwaine left the room and Merlin got changed and cleaned up. He went downstairs and saw Gwaine and gaius talking.

“Merlin, can you collect those herbs for me?” Gaius asked.

“OH, come on, Gaius. I haven’t had anything to eat or drink in a while. I’m exhausted in more ways than one. I have a wife and baby to care for plus a prince to protect and you still expect me to collect plants. There are plenty of people who could do it.” Merlin explained.

“Merlin?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just really exhausted.”

“I understand, my boy. I’ll have someone else collect the plants.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, sit down and eat.”

Merlin did as he was told. The next few days were busy for him. He was happy when he could sleep at night only to find out that not even that would be easy.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Nightmare Begins pt.8

Hello, hope you are having a good day. Continue to vote in my Mergana Poll. I will be starting another mergana story soon. Over the next few weeks, I may not be able to update my stories as often. Our family is moving into a new house and we have a lot of work to do. Remember, if you want to vote, go to the top of my profile on ff and vote or go to my story Mergana POLL and vote.

Merlin laid next to Morgana and was almost asleep when Gwevian woke up and started crying. Merlin groaned and went over to the crib and pick her up.

“Go to sleep, sweetie. Your mummy and daddy need to sleep.” Merlin whispered. Gwevian calmed down. Merlin kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep. He put her back in the crib and went back to sleep. A few hours later, Morgana woke up from a nightmare. Merlin woke up and calmed her down. He rubbed her back and shushed her.

“It’s alright, Morgana.” Merlin sighed. Morgana rolled over and faced him.

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted to sleep.” Morgana whispered.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But you need your sleep and we’re keeping you up.”

“I’ll get over it. Now, go back to sleep.”

They went back to sleep. The next morning, Merlin was very exhausted. He got up, got dressed, and went to work. He went to Arthur’s chambers and saw that Arthur was dressed.

“You’re late again, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“I know. I tried to get up early this morning but that didn’t happen.” Merlin sighed.

“Well, I suggest you get to work.”

Merlin got to work cleaning Arthur’s chambers. A few hours later, Morgana came in with Gwevian.

“Morgana, are you supposed to be out of bed?” Arthur asked.

“I’m fine, Arthur. Is Merlin here?” Morgana answered.

“No, but he’ll be back in a minute.”

A minute later, Merlin came in.

“What are you doing up out of bed?” Merlin asked.

“I came to see you. I want to go for a walk?” Morgana answered.

“FIne.”

They went for a walk. Meanwhile, Agravaine was in his chambers. Morgause appeared.

“My lady, what can I do for you?” Agravaine asked.

“I hear that Morgana has had her baby.” Morgause replied.

“Yes, she has.”

“Now, we can weaken Camelot.”

“What do you mean?”

“YOu’ll see.”

Morgause put her cloak on and went outside of the room.

“You should be resting Morgana. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Merlin said.

“I know, but I needed the fresh air.” Morgana sighed. Gwevian cooed in Morgana’s arms causing her parents to smile down at her.

“SHe is so beautiful.”

“Yes, she is.”

Merlin looked around and could see Uther watching them from the balcony.

“I wish we could be free.” Merlin sighed.

“Me too.” Morgana mumbled.

“We should go back. I have work to do and Gwevian most likely needs to take a nap.”

“Ok.”

They went back to the castle. When they entered the castle, Merlin saw Uther.

“My lord.” Merlin greeted.

“Merlin, I would like a word with you.” Uther answered. Merlin looked at Morgana who nodded.

“Go to your chambers. I’ll see you when I’m done.”

Morgana went to her chambers.

“Is this about the walk?” Merlin wondered.

“Yes, it is.” Uther replied.

“All the people know that I am Morgana’s personal physician nothing more nothing less. There is nothing going on between us. I can assure you. They do not know about Morgana making me Gwevian’s father.”

“Soon your services will not be needed.”

“My Lord?”

“Morgana will be marrying a prince from another kingdom. It will strengthen our peace treaty.”

“Are you that’s wise?”

“WHat do you mean?”

“Morgana has told me several times that she would rather die than marry a noble. She wants Gwevian to grow up understanding what it means to work like everyone else. She wants Gwevian to grow up knowing that not everyone has the life she has and that as a royal, it is her duty to help them in any way possible. I guess what I’m trying to say is that Morgana and...I want Gwevian to grow up serving others instead of being served.”

“You and Morgana want Gwevian to grow up a commoner?”

“Yes. Mainly Morgana. I’m worried about the dangers of Gwevian being a princess. Many people will be after her and if Morgana were to marry a noble, it would make that their lives very dangerous.”

“Thank you, Merlin for enlightening me. I will leave you to your duty.”

Uther walked away. Merlin sighed and followed Morgana. Morgana was walking down a hall when Morgause saw her. Morgause hid in a corner waiting for Morgana to approach the stairway. When Morgana did, Morgause caused a rush of wind to blow Morgana down the stairs. Morgana screamed loudly as she fell. Merlin heard her and ran. Morgause disappeared knowing that Morgana and the baby were dead.

Merlin saw Morgana and Gwevian at the bottom of the stairs. Then Arthur ran over to Merlin. When he saw Morgana and Gwevian, he ran down the stairs. Merlin followed. The got to the girls and checked them over.

“They’re alive.” ARthur said as though trying to calm Merlin.

“Thank goodness.” Merlin gasped. He picked Gwevian up and checked her and Morgana. “We have to hurry. Both are badly wounded. They may not live.”

“I'll take Morgana.”

They got the girls to Gaius’ chambers. They went in and laid them on the table. Gwen and Gaius went to work. All four of them did what they could for Morgana and Gwevian. Merlin was treating Gwevian who screamed painfully. Merlin cleaned the wound on Gwevian’s head and was relieved to see that there was little damage. He cleaned the wound and bandaged it. When he had treated all of Gwevian’s wounds, he went to help with Morgana.

“How is she?” Merlin asked. No one answered. “Gaius, how is she?”

Gaius nodded at Arthur and Arthur went to Merlin.

“We’re trying to figure that out but you need to calm down.” Arthur said.

“I am calm but I want to know what is going on with my wife.” Merlin answered. Then Leon came in.

“I have Elyan and Gwaine outside.” Leon stated.

“Why are they here?”

“Merlin, take Gwevian and go with them. They’re here to help you calm down.” Arthur explained.

“I can’t leave her.” Merlin gasped.

“Don’t make me order you. We’ll come find you when she wakes.”

Merlin took Gwevian and left the room. Gwaine and Elyan went to Merlin and hugged him.

“She’ll be alright.” Gwaine sighed.

“I hope so.” Merlin answered.

“Merlin, I have to leave but I heard you call Morgana your wife. Is it true?” Leon asked.

“Yeah. We got married after the attack with the dragon. Gwevian is my daughter.”

“If you need anything, let me know. I won’t say a word to Uther.”

“Thanks.”

Leon patted Merlin’s shoulder and left. Gwevian started screaming again. Merlin held her close and cried.

“Was she hurt?” ELyan asked.

“Yeah. She has a minor concussion, and a couple of broken bones. She’s very lucky.” Merlin whispered.

“Let’s go for a walk. Maybe that will help.”

The four went for a walk.

“So what made you fall in love with Morgana?” Elyan wondered.

“Everything about her. She was smart, beautiful, kind, compassionate, the list goes on. We started dating when something bad happened to her. Then when my father died, I realized that I couldn’t live without her and I didn’t want what happened to my parents to happen to us, so we got married.” Merlin explained.

“This must be hard.” Gwaine sighed.

“Yeah, it is.”

They walked passed a store that had windchimes. The sound of the windchimes calmed Gwevian. Merlin stopped and smiled down at Gwevian.

“What is it?” Gwaine asked.

“The sound of the windchimes calmed her down.” Merlin answered. Merlin went to the lady and bought a windchime. Merlin saw that Gwevian had fallen asleep from the sound. “Let’s go back. I want to put this in Morgana’s chambers.”

They went to Morgana’s chambers and Merlin put the windchimes someplace safe. Then they went back to Gaius’ chambers. They saw Uther waiting outside.

“Where have you been?” Uther asked.

“Arthur sent Elyan and Gwaine to take me and Gwevian someplace to calm down.” Merlin answered.

“Was Gwevian hurt?”

“Yes, but she’s fine.”

“Let me see.”

Merlin handed Gwevian to Uther. Gwevian started crying and Merlin shushed her. Then Gaius came out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.9 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“How is Morgana?” Uther asked.

“She’s awake. She wants to see you.” Gaius answered. Uther and Merlin went in and saw Gwen and Arthur tending to Morgana. When they saw the men, they left the room and closed the door.

“Morgana?”

“Gwevian? Is she ok?” Morgana rasped.

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s just very fussy.” Merlin replied. Uther handed Gwevian to Morgana.

“Merlin, if I die…”

“No, don’t say that. Nothing is going to happen to you. You’ll be just fine.”

“But if something happens, I want you to raise my daughter, Merlin. I know that out of everyone in this world, you will make sure that my daughter has the best chance of survival, love, and a good life.”

“I’ll do it.”

Morgana started to relax.

“You should get some rest.” Uther suggested. Morgana nodded and did as she was told. Uther stood up and faced Merlin. Gaius came in and saw the two.

“Gaius, she’s not going to make it, is she?” Merlin wondered.

“I’m afraid not. She is lucky that she’s alive. I will keep looking for something to help her.” Gaius explained.

“Thank you, Gaius. We should probably leave her to rest.” Uther answered. Uther left the room and Gaius looked at Merlin who was trying not to cry.

“You should get some rest. I’ll watch over her.”

“I can’t, Gaius. She’s my wife. I have to be with her.” Merlin replied.

“We will find a way to save her. We will not let a fall be her death.” Gaius stated. Merlin nodded and looked at Morgana and Gwevian. Then he laid down on the cot next to Morgana. Gwevian looked at him and he smiled sadly.

“Your mother will be fine.”

Gaius sighed and went to bed. The next day, Merlin got up and went to work. His mind was on Morgana and Gwevian and their future. As soon as he walked into Arthur’s room, Uther and Arthur were facing him.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked.

“I’m your servant. I have to work.” Merlin answered.

“Go home. If anything happens, you should be there.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

Merlin went home. He went to Morgana’s side and saw that she was awake.

“Hey, how do you feel?” Merlin whispered.

“It’s hard…to breathe. Where’s Gwevian?” Morgana rasped.

“She’s sleeping.”

“How is she?”

“She just has some minor injuries. She’s fine. You did a very good job protecting her.”

“I felt a gust of wind near the stairs.”

“How strong?”

“Strong enough for me to fall.”

“Get some rest.”

Morgana went to sleep, and Gaius came in.

“How is she?” Gaius asked.

“Very weak. She’s having a hard time breathing.” Merlin replied.

“Merlin, I’ve tried everything to find something to help her, but I can’t find anything.”

“What about magic?”

Then Uther came in.

“I want to speak to Morgana.” Uther said.

“She just fell asleep.” Gaius answered.

“I can still see her.”

Merlin went to his bedroom while Uther sat next to Morgana. Merlin saw Gwevian in her cradle crying. Then he heard a cup shatter. He went to Gwevian and picked her up.

“I know, sweetie. I know you want to see your mother, but your grandfather is with her now.” Merlin whispered. He sat down on the bed and handed her the wooden dragon that his father made for him. “Let me tell you a story. There once was a king. AT the time, he was a good king. He wanted his legacy to continue but his wife could not have children, so he went to a sorceress for help. She warned him that someone would have to die but he didn’t listen. When the prince was born, the queen died and the king blamed sorcery. He began to kill anyone with magic. Well, the court physician had a friend. His name was Balinor and he was a dragon lord. The physician helped him escape to a village called Ealdor. It was outside of the king’s land. Balinor went to Ealdor and met a woman who took him in and cared for him. They fell in love. One day, Balinor had to leave Ealdor because the king was still after him. What Balinor didn’t know was that the woman he loved was pregnant with his child.

“The child was born and grew up with magic. He was very powerful, but he had to hide who he was. One day, he was sent to Camelot and lived with the physician. He became a servant to the prince and protected him. One day, the boy released the dragon that had been kept captive under the castle. The dragon attacked Camelot killing a lot of people. The prince and his servant went to find Balinor. The servant found out that Balinor was his father. He was upset that no one had told him, but he understood why. When he met his father, Balinor refused to help Uther but he eventually saw truth. They were almost home, when Balinor died. His son was very sad, but he knew that his father loved him. The boy stopped the dragon but didn’t kill him. The dragon is free, and that boy is me. As you grow, I will tell you stories about how you came into our lives and without your grandfathers, you wouldn’t be here. Maybe one day, your mother will tell you about your third grandfather, Gorlois.”

Gwevian was looked up at Merlin. Merlin smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he heard Uther and Gaius talking.

“How long does she have?” Uther asked.

“Maybe a day.” Gaius answered.

“You have to save her.”

“I have tried everything, my lord.”

“You have to try. I will not let her die.”

“My lord, she is just your ward. Why are you so desperate?”

“I’ve hid the truth for this long. It’s time someone knew of the truth. Morgana is my daughter. Gorlois was away on a mission. Vivienne was lonely. When Gorlois came home, he was told that Morgana was his daughter but that is not true.”

“I will do everything I can, my lord.”

“Thank you, Gaius. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“I will take it to my grave.”

Uther left the room and Merlin came out with Gwevian in her arms.

“Did I just hear Uther say that Morgana is his daughter?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Gaius answered.

“That’s why he’s so protective of her.”

“Yes.”

A few hours, Merlin delivered a drought to Uther. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Uther said. Merlin went in and saw Uther at the window.

“Gaius wanted me to deliver this drought to help calm you as Morgana passes.” Merlin answered. He put it on the table and bowed his head.

“You are Gaius’ boy.”

“He is my guardian.”

“But he treats you as a son.”

“Yes.”

“When you watch your child grow, you strive to do anything and everything for them. You always wish for them to outlive you but then when you watch you child die, you feel as though you have failed. I’m sure that you understand.”

“Yes.”

“These past few days have shown me that you are the right person to raise Gwevian. I will honor Morgana’s wishes and allow you to raise Gwevian as your own.”

Merlin tried to bite back tears.

“Thank you, my lord. I will do anything and everything to protect Gwevian.” Merlin promised.

“I know you will.” Uther answered. Merlin left the room and went for a walk in the rain. When he got home, he could hear Morgana struggle to breathe. He saw Gwen sobbing.

“She won’t make it through the night.” Gaius said and the two looked at Merlin who was now crying. He went to the bedroom and sobbed. Arthur came in and saw Merlin on the bed sobbing. He went to Merlin and hugged him.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur said. Merlin cried on Arthur’s shoulder. Then Gaius came in.

“Merlin, it’s time to say good bye.” Gaius suggested. Merlin nodded and took Gwevian to see her mother alive for the last time. Arthur was at the curtain and watched as Merlin sat down and kissed Morgana.

“I’m so sorry. I should have protected you better.” Merlin whispered. Gwevian began to cry. Merlin looked down and saw that he right hand had a yellow orb. He laid Gwevian on Morgana and the orb went inside Morgana.

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know.”

Then Morgana gasped and started breathing easily.

“Gaius.” Merlin exclaimed. Gaius came over and checked Morgana.

“She’s healed.” Gaius gasped. Merlin picked Gwevian up and kissed her.

“Gwevian healed her.”

“She’s very powerful.”

“I know, but the good thing is that Morgana is alive.”

“Arthur?”

“Merlin’s right. Morgana’s alive. That’s all that matters.” Arthur stated. The next morning, Uther came in and saw Morgana feeding Gwevian and Merlin talking to her.

“You’re healed.” Uther gasped.

“Looks like Gaius’ found a cure after all.” Morgana answered. Morgana looked down and saw that Gwevian was done. “Merlin, you can take care of her while I get dressed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Merlin sighed.

“She’s not that bad.”

“No, but she does like to kick me in the gut.”

Merlin took Gwevian while Morgana got dressed.

“How do you feel?” Uther asked.

“Better. Gaius said that by tonight, I can sleep in my own bed.” Morgana replied.

“Good. I will leave the two of you.”

When Agravaine heard that Morgana and Gwevian were alive, he went to Morgause.

“It failed. Morgana and the child are still alive.” Agravaine said.

“Then we will weaken the kingdom another way.” Morgause answered. They didn’t know that Gwaine and Elyan were around.

“But how?”

“The cup of life. The druids have it. We will find it and make Cenred’s kingdom immortal.”

“Then Camelot will be yours before the battle has even begun.”

“We have to tell Merlin.” Gwaine warned. The two went back to Camelot. They went to Merlin’s chamber and saw that Merlin and Morgana were talking.

“Merlin, we saw a man talking to a sorceress. They were trying to kill Morgana. They’re after the cup of life which the druids have. They’re going to use Cenred’s army and make them immortal.” Elyan explained.

“I’ll tell Arthur. We have to find the cup of life before them.” Merlin answered. Merlin went to Arthur and saw that Uther was with him. “My lord, I have urgent news.”

“Is it Morgana?” Uther asked.

“No, she’s fine. A couple of my friends were in the woods hunting when they saw someone in Camelot talking to Morgause. Morgause was the one who tried to kill Morgana and Gwevian. Morgause told the traitor about the cup of life which belongs to the druids. She’s going to use it to turn Cenred’s army immortal.”

“Then we must find it before Morgause.”

“I will go alone and find it.” Arthur said.

“That will be best. We can’t allow Morgause to get her hands on this. You leave now.” Uther replied.

“Merlin, get Gwaine. He might know where a druid camp is.”

“No, you can’t have anyone help you.”

“Gwaine has seen more than we have. He’s traveled everywhere. He’s our best bet of finding the cup.”

“Besides, Gwaine was the one who saw Morgause and the traitor.” Merlin stated.

“Fine, but only the three of you.” Uther replied.

“I’ll go get him.”

Merlin went to his chambers and saw Elyan and Gwaine talking.

“Gwaine, how do you feel about going on an adventure?” Merlin asked.

“Sounds fun.” Gwaine replied.

“Good. We leave now. Met Arthur in the stables. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Gwaine left the room and did as he was told. Merlin kissed Morgana and then kissed Gwevian.

“I’ll be back.” Merlin whispered.

“You’d better come back.” Morgana answered.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Get some sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when you come back.”

Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur went on the quest.

“So where is this druid camp?” Merlin wondered.

“Just across our borders. Gwaine told me about it.” Arthur replied.

“I heard rumors that they had the cup of life.”

They traveled the whole day. At home, Morgana was in bed resting. She was worried about Merlin. Merlin worried about Morgana too. He hoped that she was alright.

“Merlin are you listening?” Arthur asked.

“What? Sorry, I was thinking about Morgana.” Merlin answered.

“You can think about her later. Come on, we’re here.”

They didn’t see that a couple of Cenred’s men were following them. One rode back to Morgause and Cenred.

“My lady, the prince and two others have found the druid camp.” The knight said.

“Thank you, now go with some men. Do not attack till they are away from the druid camp.” Morgause answered.

“Yes, my lady.”

The knight left.

“Soon, Uther will bow before us and Camelot will be ours.” Cenred said.

“Yes. It will.” Morgause replied. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine went inside the cave and saw that it was empty. Then they heard commotion. Arthur stopped and grabbed the boy. He pulled him out.

“Where is it?” Arthur demanded.

“Arthur, let him go.” Merlin warned.

“Where is it? Where is the cup?”

“Arthur, he’s just a boy.”

“Where is the cup?”

Druids started coming out.

“Arthur.” Merlin warned.

“Not now, Merlin.” Arthur replied.

“No, Arthur. Look.”

Arthur looked and saw the druids. He put his sword against the boy’s throat.

“Where’s the cup?” Arthur questioned.

“You seek the cup of life. I will give it to you, but you must give me the boy.” Iseldir answered. Arthur gave him the boy and Iseldir gave him the cup but grabbed his wrist. “You must keep this safe. Many people are after this cup. They will stop at nothing to get it. What you have has great power.”

“We will. Let’s go.”

 _“Merlin, you must be careful. Morgause is after the cup and will stop at nothing till she has it.”_ Iseldir warned in his mind. Merlin nodded. He followed Gwaine and Arthur out of the cave.

“Now, that wasn’t hard.” Gwaine stated.

“Come on. Let’s get home.” Arthur answered. They walked and talked for a bit. Then Arthur stopped. “Shh.”

“What?” Merlin wondered.

“It’s quiet.”

“Too quiet.” Gwaine realized.

“No, it isn’t.” Merlin replied. Then they were attacked.

“Run!” Arthur shouted. They ran in different directions. 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.10 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Cenred’s men chase after them. Then Merlin and Gwaine heard Arthur cry out in pain. They looked over and saw that Cenred’s men had the cup. Merlin chased after them while Gwaine helped Arthur. Merlin used his magic to kill the man, but the cup fell down a ravine and landed in another man’s hands. They ran off and Merlin couldn’t stop them. HE went back to Gwaine and Arthur.

“He passed out from the arrow. I think its poisoned.” Gwaine said. Merlin checked.

“It is. Get some wood and build a fire. It’s getting cold.” Merlin suggested. Gwaine left. Merlin uttered a few spells on Arthur. Arthur started getting better. Merlin removed the arrow and did what he could. Gwaine came back.

“I have the wood.” Gwaine said.

“Good.” Merlin replied. Gwaine built the fire. The two talked.

“You miss her, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Morgana’s been through a lot.”

“She’ll be fine. Everyone will be fine when we get home.”

“I hope so.”

 _I hope so,_ Merlin thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Morgana was tending to Gwevian. When someone knocked on her door.

“Come in.” Morgana greeted. A knight came in with a bouquet of flowers.

“I was asked by the king to come court you.” The knight said.

“Court me? I’m sorry, but I’m not marrying anyone so get out.”

“I’m sorry, my lady. The king asked me not to leave.”

“Leave or you forfeit your life.”

“I have King’s order.”

“Yeah, well, how would you like to tell the king that his daughter killed herself and her child?”

The knight stopped. Morgana took Gwevian and left the room. She went to the council chambers.

“You think I’m bluffing, don’t you?” Morgana questioned.

“Morgana, I’m doing this for your own good.” Uther answered.

“For my own good or for the good of your worthless kingdom?”

“Hold your tongue.”

“No. I told you that I would kill myself if you did this, but I’m deciding not to. I am leaving with Gwevian and you can’t stop me.”

“Morgana, this is for your own good.”

“And what I’m doing is for the good of my child. You have no worth to me or my child.”

Morgana went to the door.

“Morgana, I will not allow you to leave.” Uther demanded.

“You don’t have a choice. Oh, and just so you know, I have magic and I know that I’m your daughter. I hope you die and burn in Hell.” Morgana hissed. She left the council chambers. Uther was beyond shocked. When she got to Gaius’ chambers, she saw Gwen.

“Gwen, pack my clothes and bring them here. I’m taking Gwevian out of Camelot.” Morgana said.

“Why?” Gwen wondered.

“Uther is trying to get me married and I just revealed something to him.”

Gwen did as she was told.

“My lady, did you tell Uther about your magic?” Gaius wondered.

“Yes. I know it was stupid and that Merlin will be very upset, but I had to. He’ll understand.” Morgana replied.

“I’ll pack what you need.”

“Thank you.”

Morgana looked out the window. Little did they know that Morgause would be attacking very soon.

“Now, that we have the cup of Life. We can create an immortal army.” Cenred said.

“Yes.” Morgause answered. They did the ritual and within an hour, Cenred’s men were immortal and were off to fight against Camelot.

“Look at our immortal army. We are invincible.”

“Our army? You mean, my army.”

“They are my men.”

“Not for much longer.”

A knight came up and fought Cenred. When Cenred was dead, Morgause smiled.

“Let’s us go get what is mine.” Morgause said as she walked out of the castle. The next morning, Arthur woke up but didn’t see the cup.

“Where is it? Where’s the cup?” Arthur asked.

“Cenred’s men took it. There was nothing we could do.” Merlin answered.

“We have to get back to Camelot and warn my father.”

They found their horses and rode back to Camelot. When they got there, everything was a mess.

“We have to find anyone we can.” Arthur said. He saw that Merlin was very worried. They went to Gwen’s house first. When they went in, they were attacked by Elyan. “Elyan, it’s just us.”

“I’m sorry. I thought you were them.” Elyan answered.

“What happened?”

“An army attacked. They slaughtered anyone they could. Men, women, and children died. The knights did everything they could they couldn’t kill the men. They were immortal.”

“We have to find father, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius.”

“Sire, the citadel has been taken.”

They snuck into the castle.

“Gwaine, Elyan, search around. Look in Morgana’s chambers. We’ll go to find my father.” Arthur ordered. Gwaine and Elyan left. Arthur started panting.

“We need to get you to Gaius.” Merlin suggested.

“No, we don’t have time.”

“Yes, we do.”

Merlin dragged Arthur to Gaius’ chambers. They went in and saw no one.

“Gaius?” Merlin whispered. They heard shushing and rattling in the closet. Merlin opened the door and saw Morgana holding Gwevian. “You’re alright.”

The two kissed.

“I’m fine. Gaius hide us in here when they attacked.” Morgana cried.

“It’s alright. Everything’s alright.”

Merlin hugged them.

“I’m going to look upstairs. Morgana go pack some supplies and a few things.” Merlin suggested. Morgana nodded and handed Gwevian to Arthur who sat on the bench. Merlin ran upstairs and saw Gaius in the room. “Gaius, it’s just me.”

“Merlin are you alright?” Gaius wondered.

“Yeah. Morgana and Gwevian are fine too. Thank you for protecting them.”

They went downstairs and saw that Morgana had his bookbag packed. Then Elyan and Gwaine came in.

“They have the king.” Gwaine said.

“Gwaine, Elyan, take Morgana and Gaius to the Darkling woods. May we see each other again.” Arthur said as he handed Gwevian to Morgana. Morgana and Merlin kissed. “Merlin, you should go with them.”

“Nah, I’ve seen those woods already.” Merlin replied. They ran to find Uther. They found Uther being forced to kneel before Morgause.

“Well, well. The king of Camelot defeated by sorcery. Such a shame that your own daughter didn’t join me in my fight against sorcery considering the fact she has magic.” Morgause explained.

“Morgana hide right under me. She has lied to me despite all that I have done.” Uther answered.

“Well, she had nothing to do with this. I can assure you.”

Morgause sat down on the throne. Geoffrey was forced to stand next to her. He put a crown on her head.

“By the power vested in me, I crown you, Morgause, queen of Camelot.” Geoffrey said. Arthur was shocked. Merlin grabbed him.

“We have to leave.” Merlin whispered. They ran out of Camelot. They saw everyone waiting. Arthur went to Morgana and grabbed her.

“Do you have magic?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur, get your hands off her.” Merlin ordered.

“Do you have magic?”

“Arthur, let me go.” Morgana panicked.

“DO you have magic?!” Arthur shouted

“Yes! Yes, I have magic, but I didn’t ask for it. I’m like Gwevian. It just happened. I just never knew of my powers till about a year ago. Merlin helped me. He hides me from Uther’s wrath.”

“Let’s go.”

They followed Arthur to a cave. They went in and got settled. Merlin was about to go inside but Arthur stopped him.

“We need to talk.” Arthur ordered.

“Once, I’ve seen to my wife and child.” Merlin hissed.

“No, we talk now.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine and handed him his bookbag.

“Take care of Morgana for me.” Merlin said.

“I will.” Gwaine replied. Merlin followed Arthur. Arthur turned and pushed Merlin against a tree. Merlin groaned painfully.

“You lied to me. You told me that magic was evil when your wife practices it.” Arthur hissed.

“I never said that it was evil. Magic is not evil. You and I both know that.” Merlin replied.

“Magic is evil, and you committed treason.”

“So, did you. Or have you forgotten about your own niece? Is Gwevian evil?”

“Of course not. She’s a baby. She doesn’t know anything.”

“Exactly. Before you start accusing me of treason, you need to remember that you are also committing treason. You are protecting Gwevian from Uther. You know that Uther would kill her and Morgana in a heartbeat if he knew. Morgana being his daughter means nothing.”

“There’s something else I want to know. Are you lying to me?”

“About what?”

“Magic. Gwevian has magic, Morgana has magic, so does that mean that you have magic?”

“Arthur, please. You have to understand.”

“You are a sorcerer, aren’t you?”

” I’m a warlock. I was born with magic. I wasn’t given a choice.”

“I don’t want to hear.”

“Well, too bad because you are going to know everything I did for you and your worthless father.”

“Hold your tongue.”

“No. I will never hold my tongue again. I was born with magic. My mother did everything possible to protect me. She sent me to Gaius so that I could be trained to hide and control my powers. I had no choice but to come to the very place that I was taught to fear. I saved Gaius’ life. I saved you from the old woman. I made the chandelier fall on her. I slowed down time so that I could pull you out of the way. I made the snakes in Valliant’s shield come alive. I created the gust of wind that helped destroy the afanc. I made the blue orb that guided you out of the cave. I enchanted Lancelot’s spear so that he could kill the griffin. I removed the beetle from Uther and I killed Edwin. I saved Gaius from being killed by Edwin. I killed Sophia and her father. I had q sword forced in a dragon’s breath so that Uther could kill the wraith. I created the wind that helped us defeat Kanen. I killed the three men that were helping that sorcerer that Morgana killed. I killed the questing beast. I bargained my wife for yours, but my mother almost died instead.

“I killed Nimueh after she killed Gaius. I stopped Sigan from destroying Camelot. I helped prevent you from being killed by the assassin. I did so many things for you, Arthur. All because I was told that you would be a great king. All because I was told that you would bring magic back to the land. I nearly died so many times and yet I must get up and the morning and work for someone who beats me verbally for being lazy or stupid. You have been so cruel to me, Arthur, and yet, I still choose to serve you. As soon as Camelot is yours, Morgana and I are leaving.”

Merlin went back to the cave. He went to Morgana who was feeding Gwevian. He wrapped his arms around her and put her head on his shoulder.

“Everything will be alright.” Merlin whispered.

“I told Uther the truth. I told him that I have magic.” Morgana replied.

“I know. You were mad.”

“I was going to leave this morning. I was going to run away. He had a knight come to my chambers to court me.”

“It’s alright, Morgana. I told Arthur that when we get Camelot back, we’re leaving. He knows the truth about me and a few of the things that I’ve done for him.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.11 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Morgana said. Arthur came in.

“Well, maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe Arthur is just like his father.” Merlin sighed.

“You don’t believe that.”

“Who knows. Maybe one day he’ll change but I don’t think that it’ll be me who changes him.”

Meanwhile, in Camelot, Leon came out of hiding. He had hidden behind Gwen’s house where no one could see him. He went inside Gwen’s house and saw Gwen enter.

“Leon are you alright?” Gwen asked.

“I’m fine. We must get out of Camelot and find Arthur. He’ll need our help.” Leon answered.

“I think I might know how.”

She grabbed a dress and threw it at Leon.

“Here, put it on.” Gwen ordered.

“What? No.” Leon replied.

“We can’t let everyone see you. They’ll know that you’re a knight. Now, hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

Leon got dressed. He put his armor in a bag and Gwen handed him a cloak. He put it on and they left. When they were out of Camelot, they walked till morning. Then they dressed into their other clothes.

“Do you know where they could be hiding?” Gwen asked.

“In a cave. I know one near here. Arthur found it only a couple a weeks ago. He didn’t tell anyone but me about it.” Leon answered.

“We should hurry.”

They walked to the cave. Merlin woke up and saw Morgana sleeping. Gwevian was awake. Merlin smiled and held her tiny hand.

“Go back to sleep, little one.” Merlin whispered. He kissed Gwevian’s forehead and watched her go back to sleep. Then he kissed Morgana’s forehead and covered her up. He sighed and went outside. He saw Gwaine at the entrance. He sat down next to Gwaine.

“I’m sorry about you and Morgana. I wish there was something I could do.” Gwaine said.

“I know.” Merlin sighed.

“What will you do after this?”

“I’ll probably take Morgana and Gwevian to Ealdor. It’s my home and I know a place where we can live.”

Then they heard noises. Gwaine and Merlin looked to see Gwen and Leon.

“Finally, you two show up.” Gwaine teased.

“Shut up. Where’s Arthur?” Leon answered.

“Inside.”

They all went inside and saw Arthur waiting. Arthur and Gwen hugged each other. Everyone greeted each other. Merlin looked over at Morgana and saw that she was awake and that their things were packed. He sadly looked at Morgana who angrily looked at Arthur. Gwen and Leon were briefed on everything.

“After breakfast, Merlin and Morgana will be leaving. They’re not needed here and even if they were, they broke the law. They’re lucky that I’m not having them executed.” Arthur explained. Merlin angrily looked at Arthur but before he could say anything, Gwen spoke up.

“What right do you have to banish the very people that kept you and your father alive?” Gwen asked.

“They practiced sorcery. They committed treason.”

“Did they? All I see are three people who were born with magic. I see three people trying to make do with something that they have been gifted with.”

“Guinevere, it’s already done.”

“No, if you are going to banish them, then I’m going with them.”

“Me too. Merlin is my friend. He doesn’t have an evil bone in his body and I know Morgana and Gwevian look to him for guidance. They follow his lead.” Leon stated. He went to Merlin and they shook hands.

“Magic is only as evil as you make it seem. I see no evil in sorcery, but I do see it in you.” Gwaine hissed. He stood next to Merlin.

“I’ve seen many things, been to many places. I’ve seen magic used for good and bad. I’ve seen a sword be used for good and bad. Magic is like a sword. It can be used for good or for bad. I see nothing but good in Merlin and Morgana.” Elyan sighed. He went over to Gwen and stood next to her. Gaius went over to Merlin and looked at Morgana who walked up with Gwevian in her arms.

“I have cared for Morgana since she was a young child. I have watched her grow into the woman she is now. Merlin is my ward. I have watched him grow from being a vary naive boy to a young man who knows what his duty is. I have watched both of them suffer through their magic and yet they have come out even stronger than before. I am very proud of them. If you want Camelot back, you will need Merlin and Morgana to help you.” Gaius explained. Merlin and Morgana smiled at the people that were supporting him.

“So, if Merlin were to lead, what would he do?” Arthur asked.

“I wouldn’t lead. I’m not the king and I have no intention of overthrowing you. I do know a few things that we can do. But first, I have to talk to a good friend of mine.” Merlin answered. “Stay here.”

Merlin walked out of the cave. Arthur followed and stopped at the cave entrance.

“What? I know I’m not the only one who wants to see what he’s planning.”

They all followed Merlin. When Merlin reached a clearing, he roared at the sky.

“What on earth is he doing?” Arthur wondered.

“Merlin isn’t just a warlock. He is a dragon lord.” Gaius replied. Then they saw Kilgarrah land in the clearing in front of Merlin.

“Arthur knows my secret. Morgause has overthrown Camelot. I’m not sure what I should do.” Merlin said.

“Cenred’s men are immortal. To stop them, you must find the Cup of Life and rid it of the blood inside. Without the blood in the cup, the men will be destroyed and Morgause will have nothing.” Kilgarrah replied.

“But how do we get through them? There must be a weapon that can stop them.”

“There is, and you know what it is.”

“What is it?”

“The sword, Merlin. The sword that I forged with my own breath.”

“It’s at the lake of Avalon.”

“Which is only a few miles from here. Go and bring it here.”

Merlin did as he was told. Everyone was about to follow but Kilgarrah cleared his throat.

“Young king, we have much to discuss.” Kilgarrah said. Everyone came out of hiding.

“I killed you.” Arthur stated.

“No, Merlin controlled me. He stopped me from harming Camelot. Even though he was the one that released me.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he promised with his mother’s life. You have a choice to make. Accept Merlin for who he is, or you will lose everything that is dear to you. Without Merlin, you have nothing.”

“Why does everyone think that my life is in his hands?”

“Because it is. You are the once and future king. Merlin is Emrys. Your destinies have been written since the dawn of time. Together, you will build a new world. The land of Albion but you face many threats from friend and foe alike. Merlin is destined to protect you.”

“Did he always know?”

“No. He knew nothing till he met me in Camelot. After the two of you had first met. At first, he hated you but now, he considers you a brother. Now, you have a little brother who needs to know if he is accepted by his family.”

“How do I know that he has actually protected me?”

“Look at Morgana. The prophesies said that she would turn against you and Camelot and that a boy named Mordred would join her. Mordred would kill you at the battle of Camlann. Morgana would have been the darkness to Merlin’s light. The hatred to his love, but he became to light to her darkness. The love to her hatred. He has kept her from turning against you. He has kept her safe from the hands of Morgause. Give me your sword, Arthur.”

Arthur did as he was told. The sword lifted into the air and Kilgarrah breathed on it.

“This sword is now forged in my breath. It is only to be used by you and you alone. It will be useful in your fight against Morgause.” Kilgarrah said. Arthur took the sword and looked at it.

Merlin reached the lake and looked around. He used his magic and could feel the sword in the water. He made it more towards him. When he felt the sword in his hand, he heard twigs snap. He looed around and saw no one. Then he heard another twig snap.

“Who’s there?” Merlin asked. Then Lancelot came out of the shadows. Another man was with him. Merlin smiled and hugged Lancelot. “It’s good to see you, again.”

“Well, we got a message telling us to come here.” Lancelot answered.

“What message? I didn’t send a message.”

“You didn’t see a raven with a note attached to its leg?”

“No. Come on, let’s go back to the others.”

Merlin, Lancelot, and Percival went to the clearing. When Merlin saw everyone talking to Kilgarrah, he stopped.

“What’s going on?” Merlin wondered.

“Oh no. We’re just learning about you.” Gwaine answered. Arthur came over and greeted Lancelot.

“It’s good to see you again.” Arthur greeted.

“Same to you. This is Percival. He’s a good friend of mine.” Lancelot replied. Percival and Arthur shook hands.

“Sire.” Percival said.

“It’s good to have both of you. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Arthur answered.

“Now, what do I do Kilgarrah?” Merlin asked.

“Now, all of you must journey to the castle that is west of here. There, you will find something that will later help shape the kingdom that will be formed.” Kilgarrah explained. Then he took off.

“Cryptic dragon.”

A few of them chuckled slightly.

“Come on. Let’s get our stuff and go.” Merlin sighed. They grabbed their stuff and traveled to the castle. When they went inside, they got settled.

“I’m going to feed Gwevian.” Morgana whispered as she kissed Merlin’s cheek.

“Ok. I’ll be doing something.”

Morgana went over to a corner and fed Gwevian. Everyone found firewood and whatever else they could find. Merlin made lunch with Gwen’s help. He went to Morgana with a plate of food. Morgana ate while she finished feeding Gwevian. When they were done, Arthur searched around and found a table. He took the cover off it and found a small round table.

“Come here. Join me.” Arthur said. Everyone sat at the table. Gwen sat next to Arthur on his right. Elyan sat next to Gwen, Leon sat next to Elyan, then Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Gaius, Morgana, and Merlin. Arthur looked around at the table. “Many years ago, the kings would sit around this table as they discussed their treaties and alliances. They believed that every man was equal. That no man was of any less worthy and the next. They believed in the equality of all things which is why, I think it is only fitting that we sit here, right now, because without each of you, we wouldn’t be here. Tomorrow, we are going to attack. Everyone of us must be ready. I know that I have made many mistakes and I will do everything possible to change that. As soon as Camelot is ours, I will sign a peace treaty with the last dragon lord and warlock, Merlin and Morgana. Will anyone join me?”

Lancelot stood up and said, “You let me go when your father would have killed me. You gave me a chance to fight and I am grateful for that. As a knight of Camelot, it was my duty to protect Camelot and I will gladly do so again.”

Percival stood up and stated, “Your enemies are my enemies.”

Leon stood up, “You know that I will allows stand with you.”

Elyan stood up and sighed, “You need all the help you can get.

Gwaine stood up, “If it’s more exciting than this, then I’m in.”

Gaius stood up wisely, “If you need an old man.”

Gwen stood up and looked fondly at Arthur, “You know where I stand.”

Morgana stood up and smiled teasingly at Arthur, “I can’t let you get yourself killed. Brother or not.”

“Merlin?” Arthur teased.

“No, I don’t fancy it.” Merlin answered.

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Ok.”

Merlin stood up and smiled at Arthur. Arthur nodded at Merlin.

“Tomorrow, we fight. When we fight we will stand as equals. I believe that this table is what the dragon wanted us to find. Over the past few days, I have learned many things and now I’m about to do something that my father would not approve of.” Arthur said. Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine stood side by side and kneeled in front of Arthur. Arthur took his sword and tapped both shoulders of all four men. “Arise, sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot. Arise, sir Elyan, knight of Camelot. Arise, sir Percival, knight of Camelot. And arise, sir Gwaine knight of Camelot. When you fight tomorrow, you fight for your fellow knights. You fight for your kingdom. You will be able to stand strong knowing that you are fight in the greatest army the world has ever known.”

Then Arthur came over and took Gwevian from Morgana’s hands. He smiled down at her.

“Gwevian, will grow up not as the daughter of a lady but as a princess. Were my father would allow it but just barely. I am making Gwevian a princess now. She will grow to be strong for the very people that she will soon be chosen to protect. Her birth was the beginning of a new era.” Arthur said. He handed Gwevian back to Morgana.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin answered.

“I have one last thing to take care of.”

He took the sword that Merlin found and handed it to Merlin.

“You are no longer my servant. As of right now till the day you die, you are Lord Merlin of Ealdor.” Arthur said. Merlin took the sword.

“I accept that honor.” Merlin replied.  That night, Merlin and Morgana were resting. “Hopefully, we will win the battle.”

“We will. You know that.” Morgana answered.

“I know but what if we don’t. Morgause has many men. There are only a few of us.”

“Merlin, you have beat the odds many times. You will do so again.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so. Come here.”

Merlin allowed Morgana to pull him close. He put his head on Morgana’s shoulder and tried to sleep. Merlin looked at Gwevian who laid beside them sleeping. He played with her tiny hand and smiled. Morgana hugged Merlin close to her and Merlin did the same. The next morning, Merlin woke up to someone shaking him.

“Merlin, it’s time to go.” Gwaine said. Merlin sat up and saw that Morgana was awake. He got ready, ate breakfast, and said goodbye. He kissed Morgana passionately.

“Stay here. You have to watch Gwevian.” Merlin whispered.

“I will, but if you are not here by tonight to come get us, I will find you and I will kill you.” Morgana answered.

“Consider me warned.”

Gwevian started crying and Merlin picked her up.

“It’ll be alright, little one. Everything will be just fine. Soon, you’ll be home.” Merlin whispered. He rocked Gwevian back and forth and watched her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead and then kissed Morgana again. Then he left with the knights. They traveled to Camelot and arrived a few hours later.

“Lancelot and I will try to find the Cup of Life. The rest of you should go to the cells and free the knights and Uther.” Merlin said.

“What about the men? You can’t them all on your own?” Arthur answered.

“I have magic, remember.”

“I’m not king yet, remember.”

“I won’t use it unless I have to.”

 “Let’s go.”

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Morgana was trying to calm Gwevian who was screaming loudly.

“Gaius, she won’t calm down. I know she misses Merlin, but I can’t handle it.” Morgana said.

“DO you have something of Merlin’s?” Gaius wondered.

“Yeah. A few things.”

“Maybe she will calm down if she has something of his.”

Morgana sat down and went through Merlin’s bag. She found the wooden dragon and gave it to Gwevian. Gwevian calmed down immediately. Morgana smiled down at her. Then she saw that Gaius was gone. Gwen came in with firewood.

“Where did Gaius go?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. I thought he was here.” Gwen replied.

“He was but now he’s gone.”

“Do you think he went after them?”

“Yes, I think he did.”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**_ The Nightmare begins pt.12 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“What do we do?” Gwen asked.

“We do as we are told. We stay here. Gaius can take care of himself.” Morgana answered.

“I hope so.”

Meanwhile, in Camelot, everyone had split up. Merlin and Lancelot walked towards the council chambers.

“DO you know where we’re going?” Lancelot asked.

“I can sense the cup with my magic. We’re almost there.” Merlin answered. Then they were caught by two guards. The guards pulled out their swords and attacked. Merlin and Lancelot fought. Merlin hit both men and they exploded.

“It is supposed to do that?”

“Yeah. Come on, we have to hurry.”

Down in the dungeons, Arthur and the knights had arrived. They had killed a few of the guards. One managed to escape. Arthur saw his father in one of the cells. He went in and went to him. He unchained his father.

“Everything will be alright, father.” Arthur said.

“She betrayed us.” Uther mumbled. Then he looked into Arthur’s eyes. “Morgana betrayed us.”

“Save your strength.”

“Arthur, we have trouble.” Leon stated. Then they heard the warning bell ring. Arthur came out and saw several guards.

“Free the rest of the knights.” Arthur ordered. Leon and Percival did as they were told while the rest helped Arthur fight off the immortal knights. Meanwhile, Agravaine was in Morgause’s chambers.

“Sounds like Arthur is trying to win back his kingdom.” Agravaine scoffed.

“They will be defeated.” Morgause answered.

“I should go back to my chambers, just in case.”

Agravaine went to his chambers while Morgause went to find Arthur. Merlin and Lancelot had made their way to the council chambers. They saw five guards.

“I think Morgause went a little too far with five guards.” Merlin said.

“Yeah.” Lancelot replied. They fought the guards and managed to get in the council chambers. They locked the door and smiled at each other. Then they saw six guards guarding the cup of life. “Now, I think 11 guards is way too many.”

“I agree.”

They fought the guards. One of them cut Lancelot’s shoulder. Lancelot cried out painfully and Merlin used his magic to kill the man. When the guards were killed, he ran to the cup. He was about to knock it off the pedestal when Morgause came in and violently threw Merlin against the wall. Merlin cried out painfully as his body collided with a pillar and then the wall. He fell to he ground and groaned. Morgause stood over him.

“This will be the last time you ever meddle in my plans.” Morgause hissed.

“I wouldn’t touch him if I were you.” Gaius warned as he came out of the shadows.

“And what do you think you’re going to do?”

Merlin caused Morgause to fly against the wall. Morgause hit he wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Merlin stood up only to fall to his knees in pain.

“Gaius, you have to hit the cup with the sword. I can’t move.” Merlin cried. Gaius picked up Merlin’s sword and hit the cup. It flew off the table hit the ground. The blood poured out of it. Down in the dungeons, all the immortal knights exploded. Arthur and the knights laughed.

“Looks like Merlin did it.” Arthur said. Arthur went to the cell and helped his father out. “You’re safe now.”

They walked out of the cell.

“Where’s Gwaine?” Elyan asked. They looked around and saw a hallway. “Gwaine, are you alright?”

They heard Gwaine groan.

“What do you think?” Gwaine questioned as he came out. “And that’s sir Gwaine to you.” The knights laughed. Upstairs, Lancelot and Gaius were checking Merlin over.

“I need to get him to my chambers soon. He could have serious damage.” Gaius said. Lancelot nodded.

“Don’t worry about me. Where’s Morgause?” Merlin panted. They looked over and saw that Morgause was gone.

“Gone. Hopefully far away from Camelot.”

Then Merlin whimpered painfully. Arthur and the knights started going around and freeing all the Lords and Ladies. Arthur went into Agravaine’s chambers and saw Agravaine.

“Arthur is Camelot safe?” Agravaine asked.

“Yes, uncle. Morgause is defeated.” Arthur replied.

“Good. I’m lucky she didn’t throw me in the cells. I tried to get away, but she had guards at the door day and night.”

“We know. IT’s alright.”

Arthur and Gwaine got to the council chambers and saw Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot.

“Are you three alright?” Arthur asked.

“Lancelot has a bad cut on his shoulder and Merlin is severely injured. We need a stretcher.” Gaius answered.

“Gwaine.”

“On it.” Gwaine replied. Gwaine ran out of the room. Arthur and Lancelot helped Merlin lie down on the floor. Merlin cried out in pain as his back hit the ground.

“Is it just your back that hurts?” Arthur asked.

“No. My head hurts. My ribs feel like there’s a huge weight on them. My legs ache. My arms feel really heavy.” Merlin groaned.

“What happened?”

“He was about to get rid of the cup but Morgause threw him against the wall with magic. He hit a pillar before hitting the wall and then the ground.” Lancelot explained. Then Gwaine came in with the stretcher. Arthur and Gwaine helped Merlin on it. Merlin whimpered painfully the whole time. When they got to Gaius’ chambers, Gaius checked Merlin over.

“Gwaine, I want you, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon to go get the girls and bring them home.” Arthur said.

“Wait a minute, Lancelot. Let me treat your arm.” Gaius warned. Lancelot had his arm treated and followed Gwaine out of the room.

At the old castle, Gwevian had started crying and wouldn’t stop. Morgana and Gwen tried everything they could.

“Something must have happened to Merlin.” Morgana said.

“Morgana, you don’t know that. Merlin could be fine.” Gwen answered.

“No, I know something happened and Gwevian does too.”

“Hopefully, they’ll be back soon to get us.”

A few hours later, the knights arrived. They went in and saw Gwen and Morgana trying to calm Gwevian.

“Is Merlin alright?” Morgana asked.

“No. He’s injured. How did you know?” Lancelot wondered.

“I could feel it. Gwevian hasn’t stopped crying.”

“Then we should get you home now.”

They went home. When they got to Camelot, Morgana ran to see Merlin. When they got to Gaius’ chamber, Arthur was outside waiting.

“Morgana, Gaius is operating on Merlin.” Arthur said.

“What? Why?” Morgana wondered.

“Morgause threw him against a wall. He hit a pillar, then the wall, and then ground. He was fine just in a lot of pain. Then he started coughing up blood. Gaius said that his ribs were crushed and that they may have pierced his lung.”

“Was he awake?”

“Yeah. Gaius gave him something so that he would sleep peacefully for at least five hours.”

“Ok.”

“You should go get settled into your chambers. Take Merlin’s things and put them in your chambers.”

“What about Uther? What if Gaius finishes?”

“I’ll get you if Gaius wakes and father is nothing to worry about. Father is traumatized. He’s in his chambers being cared to.”

“Ok.”

Arthur saw how Gwevian was starting to calm down.

“Do you want me to hold her?” Arthur wondered.

“I can handle her.” Morgana answered.

“She might start crying again.”

“Fine.”

Arthur took Gwevian and smiled when Gwevian remained calm. Morgana went to her chambers and got everything put in it’s place. When she was done, she heard the windchimes in the window. She went to it and smiled sadly. Then she went to Gaius’ chambers. She saw Gaius talking to Arthur.

“How is he?” Morgana questioned.

“He’s sleeping. He’s very weak from the surgery. He woke up briefly even though I gave him a very strong dose of sleeping remedy. He’s very lucky.” Gaius explained.

“Can I see Merlin?”

“Yes, but be very quiet. He needs his rest.”

Morgana went in and saw Merlin on the table sleeping. Several pillows helped support his upper body so that he could breathe. Morgana went over and sat down on the bench. She squeezed Merlin’s hand and watched over him. Several minutes later, Merlin weakly opened his eyes. He squeezed Morgana’s hand. Morgana looked at him and smiled. She moved closer and kissed him. Merlin kissed back.

“How do you feel?” Morgana wondered.

“Not good. It’s hard to breathe. My whole body aches.” Merlin rasped.

“It will for a while.”

“Can I see Gwevian?”

“Sure.”

Morgana stepped out of the room and saw Arthur holding Gwevian.

“Merlin wants to see her.” Morgana said.

“She’s asleep.” Arthur answered as he handed Gwevian to Morgana. Morgana went back inside and saw Gaius checking Merlin over.

“He should be fine, but he’ll be in bed for quite a few weeks.” Gaius sighed.

“Thank you, Gaius.” Morgana replied. Gaius went to go a few things. Morgana went to Merlin and helped him hold Gwevian.

“Hey, little one.” Merlin whispered as Gwevian opened her eyes. “Daddy missed you.”

“She missed you too. When you were injured, she started crying and wouldn’t stop.”

“I’ve missed both of you girls.”

“From what Arthur says, we’ll be able to be ourselves now. Uther is traumatized and can’t cause trouble.”

“Good.”

Gwevian started cooing. Merlin and Morgana smiled down at her.

“She’s so precious. I want another.” Merlin whispered.

“I do too, but you’ll have to wait.” Morgana replied.

“I know. How do you feel?”

“A little tired, but I’m fine.”

“Good.”

Over the next month, everyone got adjusted back into their normal lives. Merlin was moved to Morgana’s chambers so that he was a little more comfortable. Arthur had a lot more to do because of his father’s illness. Everyone tried to help him. After two more months, Merlin was finally back to normal. One morning, he was caring for Gwevian while Morgana was at a council meeting. Gwevian was giggling and grabbing Merlin.

“Ow. You’re going to hurt me.” Merlin teased. Then Morgana came in. Merlin could tell that she was upset. ” What was it today?”

“Arthur just needs to fire everyone in that council chamber and replace them with sensible people.” Morgana answered.

“What happened?”

“They want to raise taxes… again.”

“The people can’t handle that. Arthur’s already raised it higher than most can handle.”

“But he also made it known that the people give what they can. They don’t have to pay that amount. He just requests that they try to. If the council members have their way, it will be genocide. People will die because they won’t have any food or money.”

“Arthur won’t allow that.”

“I know. Then Lord Davis accused me of enchanting Arthur and Uther.”

“Let me guess, Arthur dealt with him.”

“He tried to. Davis is a very cruel man.”

“Try being his servant. I’d rather serve a bounty hunter.”

“I know.”

“One day, everything will change. We both know that. But we have to wait till Uther is actually dead.”

“I know.”

“Have you seen him?”

“I went to see him after the meeting. Gwen was caring for him. I know she only does it for Arthur.”

“Yeah, well I think Arthur is ready to be king. I think he just needs to take over permanently.”

“But he won’t. Not unless Uther gets worse.”

“Yeah. What did Agravaine have to say this time?”

“Same old. Do you think we should tell Arthur about Agravaine?”

“I’m about to. Arthur and Agravaine may be family, but I know Arthur doesn’t always listen to me.”

“But he does listen to you.”

Then Gwevian grabbed Merlin’s neckerchief and pulled.

“Gwevian.” Merlin exclaimed. Gwevian let go and looked at Merlin. Merlin kissed her forehead and smiled. Gwevian grabbed his nose. “Ow.” Gwevian giggled and let go. Merlin handed her to Morgana. Then he went to see Arthur. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Arthur said. Merlin went in and saw Arthur looking at paperwork.

“Merlin how are you feeling?” Arthur asked.

“Good. He says that I can return to my normal duties.”

“But you are no longer my servant.”

“But I can still attend council meetings.”

“True. I could use you. Morgana and Gwen try to help but they are women. Most of those men won’t listen to them.”

“They won’t listen to me.”

“I know, but it’ll be one more person on my side.”

“True. Arthur, I came to warn you about someone very close to you.”

“What? Who is it?”

“Remember when I was stung by the serket?”

“Yeah.”

“I lied about who I saw. I know who it was.”

“Who was it?”

“It was Agravaine.”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.13 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“My uncle? Merlin are you joking?” Arthur exclaimed.

“Why would I joke about this? Arthur, everything Agravaine has wanted to do was not for the good of the people and you know it.” Merlin answered.

“He’s just trying help. He doesn’t know the people like us.”

“Yes, but not even a noble could pay the taxes that he’s suggesting. There are several other things that point to him being guilty.”

“If he’s really helping Morgause, then how do we stop him? Do we come out and accuse him?”

“No, we can’t. It’s your uncle against a warlock. The lords and ladies will side with him.”

“Then what do we do? We can’t let him get away.”

“We don’t. We watch him carefully. Letting only a few people know about his possible treachery.”

“What about outside of Camelot? He could find us if we follow him.”

“I’ll look for a spell that could help.”

“Ok. We’ll meet tonight in Gaius’ chambers. I’ll tell the knights and Guinevere while you tell Morgana.”

“Ok. I’m sorry Arthur, but you would have found out about Agravaine anyway.”

“You had a right, Merlin. Now, I need to prepare for the Samhain feast tomorrow.”

“I should get home. Morgana is not very happy.”

Merlin went home. He got to the door and heard shouting and hitting.

“I will not allow you to corrupt the mind of the king, you witch.” The man hissed.

“Please, leave me alone. I didn’t do anything.” Morgana cried. Merlin saw Lord Davis slap Morgana who cried and tried to protect Gwevian who was crying.

“I will make your sure that your child never sees the light of another day.”

“No.”

Morgana’s eyes turned gold and Lord Davis was thrown against the wall. She fell to her knees and cried as she held Gwevian close. Merlin ran to her side and hugged her close.

“He won’t touch. We won’t allow him to.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, I’m scared for her.” Morgana replied.

“I know, but we will watch her closely and we will make sure that Arthur knows about Lord Davis.”

“You won’t be going anywhere.” Lord Davis hissed as he stood up. “Guards!” Guards ran in. Leon and Gwaine followed them. “Arrest them. She used her magic against me and I demand that both them and their child pay the price.”

“Lord Davis assaulted my wife and threatened the life of my child. I want him arrested.” Merlin explained.

“No, you answer to me. Arrest them.”

“Guards, arrest Lord Davis.” Leon stated. The guards did as they were told.

“You can’t arrest me. I did nothing wrong.” Lord Davis shouted as the guards grabbed him.

“Then why are you in their chambers? If Morgana was going to hurt you, she would have gone to your chambers to do so.  I know she wouldn’t have sent for you because she is busy caring for Gwevian. Guards take him to the king.”

Lord Davis was taken away.

“Let’s go to the council chambers.” Merlin sighed. They went to the council chambers where Arthur was waiting.

“Lady Morgana explain what happened.” Arthur said.

“I was in my chambers taking care of Gwevian while Merlin went to talk to you.” Morgana started.

“Liar. He wasn’t going to see you.” Lord Davis hissed.

“Lord Davis, Merlin was in my chambers when this occurred.” Arthur stated.

“Then Lord David came in boiling mad. He didn’t knock or anything. He grabbed me and slapped him calling me a bunch of horrible names.” Morgana explained.

“All of which she deserved.” Lord Davis yelled.

“I kept trying to get away from him and get out, but he kept slapping me and hurting me. Then he threatened Gwevian’s life and I accidently used my magic against him. Then Merlin came in and helped me.”

“Liar. I did no such thing. That witch attacked me.”

“Lord Davis, I have had enough of you beating down on my wife with your lies. She has done nothing against you.” Merlin stated.

“The king will not allow you to get away with this.” Lord Davis scoffed.

“Yes, well, the king is in no state to leave his chambers let alone deal with you. I have taken over as regal and you will respect my authority. Merlin and Morgana have only used their magic for good or to defend themselves against people who have hurt them or someone else.” Arthur explained. “You had no right to barge into Morgana’s chambers and you don’t even have the right to be near her. Starting today, you are banished from Camelot. If you return, you will be killed.”

The council went into uproar against Arthur.

“He has done nothing but try to put an end to this insanity!” A few shouted.

“The witch deserves to die.” Some hissed. Some threw whatever they could at Merlin, Morgana, and Gwevian.

“They have cursed the prince and most likely killed our king. They should pay the price.” Several of them yelled.

“Sire, this is a big mistake. The council is right. Morgana used magic, she should pay the price for her actions.” Agravaine said.

“I have made my decision and anyone who wishes to go against me will suffer the same price as Lord Davis.” Arthur answered. Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana and saw that the two were being hit by whatever was thrown at them. He nodded to Leon while he went to Morgana and Merlin. He helped them out of the room. “I’m sorry about the council.”

“It’s alright. We’re fine.” Merlin replied.

“You’re right Merlin. Agravaine is most likely working with Morgause. His best interest is not for the good of Camelot.”

“We’ll meet you at Gaius’ chambers in a few hours.”

“Ok.”

Merlin and Morgana quickly went to their chambers. They went in and locked the door. Gwevian started crying. Merlin took her from Morgana’s arms and tried to shush her.

“It’s ok, baby.” Merlin whispered.

“She needs to be fed.” Morgana answered.

“No, she has a fever.”

“What?”

Morgana put her hand on Gwevian’s forehead and noticed that she was burning up.

“She’s so warm. Is there anything we can do for her?” Morgana wondered.

“Has she had a bath?” Merlin answered.

“Yes.”

“Best we can do is try to keep her fever down.”

For the next few hours, Morgana and Merlin cared for Gwevian carefully. They did everything they could to keep her fever down. When it was time for the meeting, they went to Gaius’ chambers. They went in and saw everyone waiting.

“Merlin, can you make sure that no one outside this room hears us?” Arthur asked. Merlin closed his eyes and then opened them again.

“Already done.” Merlin answered.

“The reason I have summoned all of you here is because of Agravaine. It has been brought to my attention by Merlin that he has been working with Morgause to control Camelot. We need to find prove which means that we need to watch him carefully.”

“But it will be hard to do so outside of Camelot.” Gwaine warned.

“Which is why Gaius and I will work on a potion that will be put in Agravaine’s drink.” Merlin said.

“But that will only work for so long and Morgause will find out.”

“Morgause may be powerful but I am the most powerful warlock. Even Morgana is more powerful than Morgause. It will work for as long as I want it to work.”

“Why would Agravaine do this?” Gwen asked.

“We’ll have to ask him that when we find out.” Arthur replied. “We must not let Agravaine know that we are watching his every move. If he finds out, Camelot is done for. I will be taking over as king starting next week. My first duty will be to fire most of the council. The only ones to remain will be Gaius, Geoffrey, Agravaine, Merlin, and Morgana. You knights will be added. SO, will you Guinevere.”

“I guess we have a lot of work to do.” Gaius sighed. They all talked while Merlin and Gaius made the potion. Morgana continued to tend to Gwevian’s fever.

“Gaius, do you have anything for Gwevian? She won’t stop screaming and her fever is getting worse.” Morgana panicked. Gaius took Gwevian and checked her over.

“The poor child is very ill. Here, rub this on her forehead and chest every few hours. She has a very bad cough.” Gaius said.

“Is it that cough that broke out a few weeks ago?” Merlin asked as he wrapped his arm around Morgana.

“I fear so. Hopefully, this will help her breathe and keep her fever down. I suggest that one of you is always watching her. She could easily stop breathing and die.”

“We’ll make sure she survives.”

Gaius and Merlin went back to making the potion. When they were done, Merlin enchanted it and handed it to Arthur.

“Here, put this in Agravaine’s drink. He must drink all of it. It will allow us to know where he has gone and if anything, help us find out where Morgause is.” Merlin said.

“Ok. I’m sorry about Gwevian.” Arthur replied.

“Hopefully, she’ll be alright.”

“I hope so. She has the whole world to see.”

The next day, Agravaine and Arthur had breakfast. Arthur handed the vial to Gwen secretly. She winked at him and poured it into Agravaine’s cup. Then she put it in front of Agravaine.

“Arthur last night was unforgivable. To banish a man who was only protecting himself will not bode well to the people.” Agravaine stated.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt. 14 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“Uncle, I did what I saw fit. Now, this conversation is over.” Arthur sighed.

“No, it is not over. You must repent and allow Lord Davis back into the court.” Agravaine answered.

“Uncle, do you wish to be arrested for treason? I am the ruler here and what I say goes.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Agravaine took a sip of the drink. After breakfast, he went to Morgause. Merlin watched him leave the citadel. Arthur stood behind Merlin and watched.

“He’s going to see Morgause.” Merlin said.

“I know. We must be vigilant. How is Gwevian?” Arthur replied.

“She’s doing better. I stayed up with her last night.”

“You must be tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“Go get some rest. I don’t need Morgana ripping my head off because I didn’t give you time off.”

“I’m not your servant anymore.”

“Still. You are a member of the court.”

“True.”

Merlin went home and saw Morgana taking care of Gwevian.

“How is she?” Merlin whispered.

“She’s doing better.” Morgana replied.

“Good.”

“Has the plan started?”

“Yes, it has. Agravaine is on his way to Morgause even as we speak, and we can track his movements.”

“Good.”

“I’ve been ordered to take a nap so if you don’t need me, I’ll be resting.”

“Ok.”

The two kissed passionately. Merlin went to bed and slept for a few hours.

A few hours later, Agravaine met Morgause at an island. A man was with her.

“Morgause, it’s good to see you again.” Agravaine stated.

“We have no time for formality. We must hurry. Mordred here has offered to be our sacrifice.” Morgause answered. The three went to the center of the island.

“What is this place?” Mordred asked.

“This is where my sisters and I lived. This is where the high priestesses learned their skills.”

They went to an altar.

“Lie down on the altar.” Morgause ordered calmly. Mordred did as he was told. Morgause pulled out a knife. She chanted a spell and at the end stabbed Mordred. Mordred gasped and then fell dead. In Camelot, Merlin had woken from his nap. He was talking to Arthur and the knights when suddenly everything was cold. Then he saw an old man look at him.

“Emrys.” She said. Then Merlin fell to the ground.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed. He picked Merlin up and carried him to Morgana’s chambers. He went in and laid Merlin down. “Someone get Gaius.” A knight ran out of the room. Morgana came over and helped cover Merlin up.

“What happened?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. One minute he was fine and the next he was like this. I’ve never felt anyone this cold. Something’s wrong.”

At the island a torn veil appeared, and the old woman Merlin saw appeared.

“You have torn the veils between the worlds. What happens from here on out cannot be stopped unless the person I have chosen dies.” She said.

“And who have you chosen” Morgause asked.

In Camelot, Gaius had just arrived to treat Merlin. Everyone rushed around doing everything possible to treat Merlin who had stopped shivering and moving.

“Hurry, he’s getting worse. He doesn’t have long.” Gaius said. Morgana came over with several blankets.

“Here are the blankets. DO you want me to lie down with him? Morgana wondered.

“Yes, that would help.”

Morgana got on the bed and got under the blankets. She wrapped her arms around Merlin and helped Gaius cover them up with the extra blankets. A few minutes later, Merlin started shivering violently.

“Gaius, how is he?” Arthur asked.

“He’s starting to shiver. He’ll make it.” Gaius replied.

“Good. Morgana, Guinevere have Gwevian.”

“Ok. Thank you, Arthur.” Morgana answered. AN hour later, Merlin was finally warm enough. Gaius and Morgana were helping him drink a mixture to help keep his body warm.

“He just needs to rest. His body is in a lot of shock from everything that has happened. He will need to be careful. We don’t know what has happened. It could come back.” Gaius explained.

“I’ll take care of him and Gwevian. I can handle it.”

“I know you can. I’ll check on him after the feast.”

“Thank you, Gaius.”

Just before the fest, Agravaine returned. He saw Arthur talking to Gwen.

“Sire, I’m sorry for my absence. I had an urgent matter to tend to.” Agravaine stated.

“Of course, uncle. Come, the feast is about to begin.” Arthur replied.

“I hear that Merlin is ill.”

“Yes, he fell ill some time ago. He was fine one minute and then the next he was ice cold. He and Morgana will not be attending the feast tonight, sadly.”

“That’s a shame. I hope that he recovers quickly.”

“I’ll tell him that.”

Agravaine went ahead of Gwen and Arthur.

“Do you think he had something to do with Merlin’s illness?” Gwen wondered.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to wait till Merlin wakes.” Arthur replied.

“I hope it’s soon.”

“Me too. Come on, we have a feast to attend.”

Arthur kissed Gwen’s hand causing Gwen to giggle. Morgana was taking care of Gwevian who had started coughing again.

“Does she need something to help her breathe?” Merlin rasped. Morgana looked as saw that Merlin was awake and was propped up against the pillows. She went to him and they kissed passionately. Merlin took Gwevian from Morgana’s arms and looked down at her.

“She’s calming down. How do you feel?” Morgana replied.

“Better.”

“Good. You scared all of us to death.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Arthur and Gaius will be here after the feast.”

“Ok.”

Morgana noticed how Merlin was trying to keep himself warm.

“Are you still cold?” Morgana wondered.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Merlin mumbled.

“Do you want me to keep you warm?”

“That’d be nice.”

Morgana smiled and got under the blankets with Merlin. She took Gwevian and put her on Merlin’s lap. She pulled the blankets around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him close to her chest.

“This feels good.” Merlin moaned.

“Good.” Morgana answered.

“She’s so peaceful.”

“Yes, she is.”

“She looks a little better.”

“She does. I think part of it is because she’s receiving a lot of love.”

“Love does seem to be a cure for a lot of things.”

Morgana kissed Merlin’s forehead. Merlin smiled and the two kissed passionately. Between kisses, Morgana groaned.

“I thought you were tired.” Morgana groaned.

“I was but I want you more than anything else.” Merlin panted.

“Someone might come in. The feast will be over soon.”

“I know, but I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“Same here, but we have to.”

Gwevian started crying and the two pulled away and smiled down at her. Merlin picked her up and pulled her close. Eventually, Gwevian went back to sleep. Then someone knocked on the door. Morgana got up and opened the door to see Arthur and Gaius.

“How do you feel?” Gaius asked.

“Better. Much better.” Merlin answered.

“Good.”

Gaius checked Merlin over while Merlin explained everything.

“We’ve just received reports of spirits roaming through the land. We don’t know where they are coming from, but many dozens of people have already died.” Arthur sighed.

“Gaius?” Merlin wondered.

“Sire, I fear it’s the dorocha. The spirits of the other world. Someone must have released them into this world. Merlin saw the keeper of the veil.” Gaius explained.

“What do we do?”

“You must go to the isle of the Blessed and bargain your life with her. Someone has to die.”

“We leave at first light.”

“I’m coming with you.” Merlin groaned as he tried to get up.

“No, you need to stay in bed. You’re too weak.” Arthur replied. Merlin stood up only for his legs to give out causing him to collapse. Arthur and Gaius helped Merlin back unto the bed. Morgana held Gwevian who had started crying again.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs rest.” Gaius sighed as he checked Merlin over.

“Is he asleep?”

“Yes.”

“DO you think Agravaine did this?” Morgana wondered.

“I think he had a part in it. He obviously has not been sacrificed.” Arthur sighed.

“And he doesn’t have magic. So, he did not cast the spell. The only one powerful enough is Morgause. They must have had a third person.” Gaius answered.

“Set up an infirmary in the council chambers and banquet hall.”

“Yes, sire.”

“Is there any way of repealing them?”

“Yes. From what I’ve heard. Light repeals them. We should have all the candles we can lit.”

“I’ll order everyone to do so. I’ll also have people outside our walls come and seek shelter here.”

“That would be best. Arthur, please be careful.”

“I will.”

Arthur left the room and saw Gwen.

“Arthur, you can’t bargain your life. You can’t die. I won’t let you.” Gwen said.

“I must go, Guinevere. It’s my duty. You know I have to.” Arthur replied. “I’ll say good- bye to father in the morning.”

“Ok.”

Arthur tilted Gwen’s chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

“We will find a way to put an end to this. I promise.” Arthur whispered before he kissed Gwen. When they pulled away, they went to work. Gaius did what he had to do for the sake of the people. Morgana took care of Gwevian and Merlin. The next morning, Arthur went to visit his father. “I promise that I will do whatever it takes to save the people. I will protect this kingdom, father.”

Arthur kissed Uther’s forehead and was about to leave when Uther grabbed his hand. Arthur looked down to see Uther looking up at him.

“Don’t leave me. Please, Arthur.” Uther rasped.

“I have to, father.” Arthur answered. He went to the door and saw Gwen. “Will you take care of him?”

“Yes, of course I will.” Gwen promised.

“Thank you.”

“Please return safely.”

“I’ll try.”

The two kissed and Arthur went to the court yard. They rode out to island of the blessed. Morgana watched from the window and held Gwevian who was asleep peacefully in her arms. When they were out of sight, Morgana looked over to Merlin who was still asleep. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Morgana sighed. A servant came in.

“I have brought your breakfast, my lady.” She quietly said.

“Thank you. You can put it down on the table.”

The servant did as she was told before leaving the room. Morgana went over to Merlin and kissed his forehead. She put Gwevian on Merlin’s chest before she locked the door and got changed. She struggled to get her dress off. Then she felt arms wrap around her and pull her close.

“You know you could have asked me if you needed help.” Merlin whispered as he moved to kiss Morgana’s neck. Morgana gasped and turned around to wrap her arms around Merlin.

“How did you manage to get up? Last night, you kept collapsing.” Morgana wondered.

“I don’t, but I feel much better. Where’s Arthur?”

“They’ve left.”

“I need to go after them.”

“First, help me take this dress off. I can’t untie it.”

Merlin looked at Morgana and sighed. He moved behind Morgana and untied her dress. Morgana pulled it off and then turned to face Merlin.

“Were you up all night?” Merlin asked as he moved closed and started tracing Morgana’s ribs.

“Yes. Someone had to take care of you.” Morgana answered.

“You should sleep.”

“Sleep can wait.”

“Why do you insist on making me suffer?”

“Because I love you.”

They kissed passionately.

A few hours later, Merlin and Morgana laid on the bed in each other’s arms while holding Gwevian who was sleeping.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt. 15 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“I need to go after Arthur.” Merlin stated.

“I know, but the illness may come back.” Morgana answered.

“Morgana, I’m fine. Honestly, I am.”

“Please let Gaius decide that.”

“Gaius is busy with the victims.”

“You know you could have left already.”

“I know.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I knew that you would be mad if I did. I don’t want to leave knowing that I upset you.”

“You’re a very smart man.”

“Well, I just know my wife very well.”

The two kissed. Merlin got up and got dressed. Morgana watched him pack his bookbag.

Meanwhile, Arthur and the knights had made good time.

“If we remain at this pace, we’ll be there by tomorrow evening.” Arthur said.

“Good. The sooner the better.” Leon sighed.

“I wonder how Merlin’s doing.” Gwaine asked.

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Yeah. He usually is.”

“You don’t think he’s trying to follow us, do you?” Lancelot wondered.

“No, I told Morgana to distract him and I know that Morgana can do that.” Arthur replied.

Agravaine went to Morgause’s lair and found her looking through a globe.

“People are falling dead every minute during the night.” Agravaine said. “Arthur and his knights have left to the isle of the blessed to bargain with the gatekeeper.”

“Good. What about the serving boy?” Morgause answered.

“I haven’t heard anything about him yet. He remains in his chambers resting. I do not know if he has woken since last night.”

“Let us hope that he doesn’t. And what of Uther?”

“The king is still weak. If we had an army, now would be the perfect time to attack.”

“Maybe.”

In Camelot, it was night. Merlin was saying good bye to Morgana and Gwevian.

“I’ll be careful, Morgana. I promise.” Merlin said.

“I know, but at least wait till Gaius clears you.” Morgana sighed.

“Will it make you happy?”

“Very happy.”

“Fine.”

The two kissed. Just after sunset, Gaius was able to come take a look at Merlin.

“You have made a quick recovery. You’re safe to travel.” Gaius stated.

“Thank you, Gaius.” Merlin thanked. Then they heard the screams of the dorocha. Merlin went and lit the candles in the room and across the castle. Morgana noticed how Merlin’s face turned pale.

“Merlin are you alright?” Morgana asked. Merlin looked at Morgana and collapsed. “Guards.”

A couple of guards came in and saw Merlin on the ground. They knew what to do. They got Merlin on the bed and did whatever they were told.

“Is it what happened last night?” Morgana asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Gaius answered.

“What could have caused this?”

“Maybe the dorocha. I wish I knew, but I will look in my books. There has to be something.”

“Thank you, Gaius.”

“He will be much weaker this time. He has used more magic than he should. He is not to get up out of bed. Make sure of that.”

“I will.”

Gaius left the room. Morgana got ready for bed and took care of Gwevian. She laid down next to Merlin and fell asleep. She woke up a few times to Gwevian waking and coughing. Just before noon, she woke and saw Merlin holding Gwevian weakly. He was rubbing Gwevian’s back and shushing her as she cried and coughed.

“Go back to sleep. I can take care of her.” Merlin mumbled.

“You’re weak. You need to rest.” Morgana answered.

“I can at least take care of her.”

“Are you upset?”

“Yeah. I wish I knew what was going on with my body. It’s like as soon as it’s nightfall, I collapse into shock. Then I’m fine in the morning.”

“Gaius is looking in his book. Agravaine is sadly in charge until Arthur gets back, but Arthur has made sure that Gwen and Gaius can stop him if need be.”

“Good.”

“People are seeking shelter here. It hasn’t been light enough to repel the dorocha since the night this started.”

“I know.”

Then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Morgana said. Gwen came in. Her eyes looked very tired, but she was trying to remain strong.

“Agravaine, he’s closed the gates.” Gwen panted.

“I’m coming.”

Gwen left the room. Morgana got up and quickly got dressed.

“Stay in bed and take care of Gwevian for me. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Morgana said as she kissed Merlin and made sure that he was warm enough.

“I will. You don’t have to worry about me getting up. I can’t move my legs.” Merlin answered. Morgana left the room and saw Gaius and Gwen. She ran to them and they went to the council chambers. They saw that the lords were meeting.

“Why have you closed the gates?” Gaius demanded.

“We don’t have room or supplies for them. We are running lower on supplies.” Agravaine explained.

“Those people are seeking our protection. We cannot turn them away.” Gwen stated.

“I have no choice.”

“Then you have no people. The people will turn against us and they will keep the food they have for themselves. They supply our kingdom with food. Without them, we would not be here. They come with whatever they can carry. Most of them have very little to begin with. How can we protect them if we won’t even help them? You will lose their trust by doing this.”

“She has a very good point, my lord.” Geoffrey said. Agravaine smirked and sighed.

“You win. Open the gates.” Agravaine sighed.

“Thank you, my lords.” Gwen thanked. They left the room.

“You did that all by yourself. We didn’t have to come with you. Arthur would be proud.” Morgana said.

“I had to speak up. The people need our help. I should go take care of Uther.”

Meanwhile, Arthur and the knights could see the isle of the Blessed in the distance.

“We’re almost there.” Arthur said.

“Good. We’re all tired. So tired that even Gwaine’s gone quiet.” Leon teased. Everyone but Gwaine chuckled.

“Good. His talking was getting annoying.”

“Very funny.” Gwaine piped. They got to the lake a couple of hours later and took the boat to the isle.

In Camelot, Morgana had gone back to her chambers and saw that Merlin was resting with Gwevian on his chest.

“She just fell asleep.” Merlin sighed.

“Good. She needs to sleep.” Morgana answered.

“How did it go?”

“Good. Gwen did most of the talking. She was very convincing.”

“Well, she convinced Arthur to stop being a prat.”

“True. How do you feel?”

“Weak. I wish I was feeling better. I hope Arthur’s alright. I’m suppose to be protecting him and I can’t.”

“Arthur can protect himself.”

“I know.”

At the isle, they were walking to the center when they heard screeching. They looked up.

“Wyverns!” Arthur exclaimed. The wyverns attacked them. The knights swung at them and tried to stop them. They tried to move towards the center but couldn’t.

“We could use Merlin right now.” Lancelot said.

“Well, he’s not here. Besides, I don’t think even he can control the wyverns.” Gwaine replied. Several minutes later, they got to the center of the castle. It was already getting dark.

In Camelot, Gaius was helping Merlin get up and walk around.

“How do you feel?” Gaius asked.

“Weak. It’s hard to move my legs. It’s like they’re frozen or something.” Merlin groaned.

“Do you want to sit down?”

“No, I can keep walking.”

“Tell me when you need to rest. Do not push yourself to hard.”

“Ok.”

At isle, they had finally arrived at the altar. They saw the torn veil and the gatekeeper.

“So, you have arrived. I have been expecting you.” The gatekeeper said.

“Please, stop this. People are dying.” Arthur begged.

“Do you really think that bothers me. I am the gatekeeper of the two worlds. A life was sacrificed to open the veil and a life has to be taken to close it.”

“We know what you ask. I will be your sacrifice.”

“I knew you would say that, but I have no chosen you. I have chosen someone to be the sacrifice. When he dies, the veil will close.”

“Who is he?”

“You will have to wait and see.”

In Camelot, the sun had gone down and the screams of the dorocha had been heard. Merlin looked at the door and saw the gate keeper.

“Emrys, the time has come.” She hissed. Merlin whimpered and collapsed.

“Merlin!” Morgana exclaimed as she ran to him.

Meanwhile, Gwen was going to see Uther. She went in and saw that the room was dark. She lit a candle just as a spirit come into the room. Gwen screamed.

At the isle, the gatekeeper laughed.

“SO, my victim is on death’s door. Go home. There is nothing you can do. Your people are safe.” The gatekeeper said. Then she disappeared, and the veil was gone.

“Who do you think it was?” Gwaine asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s go home and see.” Arthur sighed. Everyone knew deep inside who it was. When they finally arrived in Camelot, Gaius came running down.

“Sire, I am very sorry for your loss.” Gaius said.

“Merlin?”

“You should see for yourself.”

Arthur followed Gaius to his chambers. When he went in, he saw Morgana and Gwen in the room crying. Arthur looked at the body on the table and saw that it was covered in a cloth. He lifted it and revealed the face of a man that made him feel empty. He began to sob. The knights came in and saw everyone grieving. Gaius went to the back room and came out with a man wrapped in a blanket. The man went to Morgana and wrapped his arm around her and kissed Gwevian’s forehead. The knights sighed in relief. Arthur went to Merlin and hugged him.

“We thought it was you.” Arthur cried.

“I did too. Just before I had another attack, she appeared and told me that it was time.” Merlin replied. “I don’t know what she meant.”

“Uther was the sacrifice all along. It makes sense. His time had come. He would have died sooner or later. Merlin still has a life to live.” Gaius explained.

“Maybe she meant that it was time for Uther to die and Arthur to take his rightful place as king of Camelot. It’s time to bring magic back to the land.”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.16 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Uther’s body was prepared for the funeral. The next day, they had a funeral for everyone who had died because of the dorocha. The castle was bustling with excitement when Arthur was made king. At the feast, Arthur had his speech.

“After talking with my council, I have decided that after more than 20 years of anger and hatred and fear, it is time that magic be made legal again. It was brought to my attend some time ago that not everyone who practices magic is evil. Merlin, stand up.” Arthur explained Merlin stood up and the two went to the center of the room. Arthur pulled out his sword and Merlin kneeled before him. Arthur tapped both of Merlin’s shoulders with the sword. “Arise, Lord Merlin, court warlock of Camelot.” Merlin stood up and smiled at Arthur. Some people clapped and cheered but several grumbled and whispered in disgust. Then Morgana and Gwevian came over. Morgana knelt on the floor and a servant came over with a necklace. Arthur put it on Morgana. “Arise, Lady Morgana, court sorceress of Camelot.” Morgana stood up and Merlin went to her. Arthur picked Gwevian up and kissed her forehead. Then he handed her back to Morgana. Arthur grabbed the tiny crown from the servant’s hand on placed it on Gwevian’s head. “And sleep peacefully, Gwevian, princess of Camelot.” Then Arthur turned to everyone. “These three have fought for what is right. They have been hunted for who they are. My father was wrong. Magic is like a sword. It’s a weapon. It isn’t good or evil. Only the person that uses it is. They have a choice, and some chose to do evil while others chose to do good. Gwevian was born with magic and so was Merlin. Yet I know that neither of them has an evil heart. There is little to no darkness in their hearts.”

“Which council did you go to for this… this treachery?” A Lord shouted.

“My new council. Arise, Gaius, Geoffrey, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Guinevere. I have chosen these people and Merlin and Morgana as my council. They have served me well for a long time and I know they will continue to do so. The rest of you are retired.”

Many lords and ladies protested against Arthur. Then the doors to the chambers flew opened and Morgause walked.

“Sorry I’m late for the party, but I was delayed.” Morgause mocked. The knights unsheathed their swords. Agravaine stood up and chuckled as he went and stood by Morgause’s side.

“Put down your swords. She has not come her to harm anyone but to make peace. I have requested her presence.” Arthur ordered. The knights did as they were told. Agravaine became confused but the look on Morgause’s face showed that she knew what was happening. “It occurred to me a few nights back that the reason why Morgause was hurting us was because of what my father had done to her and her people. Then after speaking to Geoffrey and Gaius, I found out many things that help me make my decision. I reached out to Morgause as a relative. Morgana and Morgause are half-sisters and Morgana is my half-sister. Viviane and Gorlois had Morgause while my parents had me. Then after my mother had died and Gorlois was away on business, Viviane and my father had an affair and Morgana was conceived. I have found out many truths. Many of which Merlin and Morgana didn’t even know. I told Morgause that I knew the truth and that I wanted to offer peace.”

“And I have chosen to accept your offer.”

“Kneel.”

Morgause did as she was told.

“Morgause, what are you doing? What if he is going to kill you?” Agravaine hissed.

“He isn’t. The time has come to stop this violence. I only want magic to be free and now it is.” Morgause replied. Arthur tapped both of Morgause’s shoulders with the sword.

“Arise Morgause, lady of Camelot and court high priestess. I will honor what you ask. The underground part of this castle will be turned into a school. It will be like the isle of the Blessed. Here the sorcerers and sorceresses will learn their powers. This is the start of what I hope will be the beginning of a great kingdom.” Arthur explained. “Let the feast continue.”

Everyone who agreed with what was going on continued to celebrate while those that disagreed left the room. After the feast, Morgause was taken to her new chambers.

“Here you go, my lady. I hope everything is what you please.” The maid said.

“Thank you. You may go. I do not need your services for tonight.” Morgause replied as she looked around. The maid left the room. Agravaine knocked on the door and went in.

“What are you planning?” Agravaine questioned.

“Nothing. I have what I want. I want nothing more.”

“You can’t be telling the truth. What about becoming queen? What about making Camelot yours?”

“Maybe it was never up to me to make magic legal. Camelot doesn’t need to be mine. Tomorrow, the king and his council will help me devise a layout of the school underground.”

“What about killing Arthur?”

“Why should I kill him? He has given me what I want without bloodshed or argument. I get to teach the next generation of sorcerers and sorceresses how to use their powers for what they are meant to be used for.”

“If you will not kill Arthur then I will.”

Agravaine left the room. Morgause looked out the hall and saw that Agravaine was gone. She went to Merlin and Morgana’s chambers. Merlin sat at the table looking through papers while Morgana was getting ready for bed.

“Do you think Morgause is safe now that she has what she wants?” Morgana wondered.

“I don’t think we have to worry about here. All she wanted was her freedom and now she has it. She is no longer feared or hunted.” Merlin answered.

“What about Agravaine?”

“Agravaine is Ygraine’s brother. He’s after Uther out of hatred for her death.”

“Could he still be a threat?”

“I don’t know.”

Then there was a knock at the door. Merlin opened the door and saw Morgause.

“Merlin, hurry. Agravaine is going to kill Arthur.” Morgause panted.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, he told me himself. He isn’t happy with what I’ve done. He is after revenge for Ygraine and Tristan’s deaths.”

“Ok. Stay here.”

Morgause remained with Morgana while Merlin ran to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur was in bed sleeping when Agravaine snuck into the room.

“She’s a beautiful child.” Morgause said as she went over to the cradle and watched Gwevian play with the windchimes.

“Yes, she is.” Morgana answered.

“She’s very powerful too.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s a high priestess and so are you.”

Agravaine stood over Arthur and was about to stab him when merlin burst into the room waking Arthur. Arthur saw Agravaine and grabbed the dagger and pressed it against Agravaine’s chest.

“On your knees.” Arthur shouted. Agravaine did as he was told. Arthur got out of bed and stood over him. “Guards.” Two guards came in. “Lord Agravaine, you are under arrest for treason and attempting to kill the king. Get him out of my sight.”

Agravaine was taken away. Merlin went to Arthur.

“Are you ok?” Merlin asked.

“I’m fine. I just thought that he wouldn’t continue. Now, I have to execute him.” Arthur sighed.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“Yeah. Go home. Get some rest. You’re still recovering from your illness.”

Merlin went home.

“Agravaine has been arrested and Arthur is still alive.” Merlin sighed as he walked in.

“Good. While you were gone, Morgause and I had a talk. I have forgiven her for what she did to us.” Morgana answered.

“I should leave.” Morgause suggested.

“No, I want you to tell Merlin what you told me when he left the room.”

“Morgana and Gwevian are both high priestesses. They are both very powerful.”

“I know. Gwevian healed Morgana after what you did to her.” Merlin stated.

“I can teach them. As a high priestess, it is my job to teach them our ways. If you are alright with it.” Morgause replied.

“Maybe. First, we have to build the school and Gwevian has to recover from her illness.”

“Of course.”

Morgause went back to her chambers. Merlin took his shirt off and groaned when Morgana went to him and started massaging his back.

“What happened?” Morgana wondered.

“All I did was burst through the door. Arthur woke up and stopped Agravaine. His trial is most likely in the morning.” Merlin answered.

“Good.”

The next morning was Agravaine’s trial. Everyone was in the council chambers as Agravaine was dragged in.

“Agravaine, you have attempted to kill me and several other people. You are responsible for many other crimes against Camelot and its people. In arcane with our laws, you will be burned at the stake just before sunset. Take him away.” Arthur decreed.

“What about her? What about Morgause’s crimes? Or are you ignoring them?” Agravaine hissed.

“It will be taken care of.”

Agravaine was taken away. Most of the lords and ladies left the room leaving the round table council alone.

“What is my punishment?” Morgause wondered.

“You have already paid the price, but you will pay for what has been done to Morgana.” Arthur replied.

“Arthur, I have already forgiven her for what she did.” Morgana stated.

“But has Merlin? She did stab him, and he did go through a lot of pain because of her.”

“Merlin?”

Merlin looked at Morgana and then Morgause and then lastly Arthur.

“I haven’t forgiven her just yet. And I can’t forgive her. Not now. She does need some punishment. We can’t let her get away with what she did. If we do, the people will think that it’s right.” Merlin warned.

“And what should her punishment be?” Arthur asked.

“We can weaken her magic till she is as powerful as a druid and she can be a servant. How long should be up to you, Arthur.”

“Agreed.”

“I know where the manacles are. I can get them.” Geoffrey said.

“Leon, go with him.” Arthur answered. Leon and Geoffrey left the room. Arthur looked at Morgause who wasn’t angry but upset. “I sentence you to be a servant for one month and lessened magic. When you have the manacles, we will discuss the layout before Guinevere takes you to your temporary chambers and shows you your chores.”

“I understand, sire. I feared that I would have some punishment and honestly I thought it would be worse.” Morgause understood. Leon and Geoffrey came in with the manacles and they were put on Morgause. Merlin touched them and Morgause gasped as she felt most of her power leave.

“I have only given you enough to survive.” Merlin said. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

They discussed the layout of the underground school. When they were done, they all went their ways. When Merlin and Morgana got to their chambers, Morgana went to work taking care of Gwevian. Merlin sighed and saw a stack of books on the table.

“Who gave you those books?” Morgana asked.

“Gaius and Geoffrey. They said that it would best if I learned as much as possible. Arthur is having the chambers adjoined with theses ones turned into our work area. Then at least our chambers will remain decent.” Merlin answered. “Are you upset with me?”

“Why would I be?”

“You may have forgiven Morgause, but I haven’t been able to. She still has to show that she is changing.”

“I know why you did it and I understand for the most part.”

“But?”

“Why take away her magic? She came her for freedom and yet you and Arthur take it away from her.”

“It’s only for a month and besides, you heard her. She said that she was expecting worse. A month will go by quickly. You’ll see.”

“Maybe. I need to see Gaius. Gwevian is sleeping. I’ll be back.”

“Ok.”

Morgana left the room. Instead of going to Gaius’ chambers, she went to see Morgause. She saw Morgause cleaning one of the rooms. She went in.

“Morgana, what can I do for you?” Morgause wondered as she watched Morgana walk in.

“I just came to see you.” Morgana answered.

“About this?”

“Yes. You came here for freedom and yet both Merlin and Arthur have taken that away from you. “

“Yes, but it’s only for a month.”

“You’re not mad?”

“NO. I was actually expecting worse. I thought I would be whipped or imprisoned till I had learned my lesson. DO not be mad at them. Be grateful. I know I am. They could have done much worse, but they didn’t. A month will go by quickly and I still have my magic.”

“Only enough to keep you alive.”

“But still, they could have done worse.”

“I’ll talk to Merlin.”

“Don’t bother. I’m fine with this. I still have food, shelter, and some freedom. Gwen has been most helpful.”

“She always is.”

“Merlin will forgive me one day, but I have to give him, a reason to forgive me and that will take time. I stabbed him, cursed you, caused you and Gwevian to almost die. He has every right to be upset and I did cause many deaths.”

“Maybe. I guess you’re right. I should let you get back to work.”

Morgana walked away. She went to Gaius’ chambers and saw Merlin and Gaius talking.

“Where’s Gwevian?” Morgana asked.

“Gwen is watching her. I thought you were coming to see Gaius.” Merlin answered sternly.

“I was. I just wanted to talk to Morgause first.”

“What is wrong, Morgana?” Gaius wondered as he went to Morgana and checked her vitals.

“I’ve just felt weak and different these past few days.” Morgana answered as she sat down.

“I see. Well, you are in good health. Have you had anything in the past couple of months?”

“No. I had two and that was it.”

“I see. Come back if you don’t have your third.”

“Could I be pregnant again?”

“Have you and Merlin been trying?”

“Sort of.” Merlin replied. “Why didn’t you tell me, Morgana?”

“I didn’t need you to be concerned and besides, a lot has happened, and it could be nothing.” Morgana sighed.

“She is right.” Gaius stated.

Merlin left the room. Morgana followed him and found him in their chambers watching Gwevian sleep.

“Why are we doing this? Why does it seem like a battle to talk? It wasn’t like this before the feast.” Morgana questioned after she closed the door.

“I don’t know.” Merlin chuckled. “Are you mad at me?”

“For what?”

“Oh, so there could be more than one thing that you are mad at me for?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You pointed to it.”

“Why are you acting like this?”

“Because you are mad at me.”

“About what?”

“Morgause.”

“I just wish you would see what you are doing? You’re being a hypocrite and you know it.”

“SO are you. After everything she did, all she had to do was apologize and you took it.”

“Because I believe in seconds chances.”

“SO, do I and so does Arthur, but we don’t believe in giving it to people freely. They have to show that they deserve a second chance. It can’t just be given.”

“But she came here for freedom and yet you and Arthur took it away from her.”

“What about the countless lives that were taken because of her? Didn’t they deserve to live? They had their freedom taken away forever. Their families are grieving over their deaths.”

“No, this is not about them. We both know it. This is about you and how you feel but you are hiding it and you are taking it out on Morgause. You want to watch her suffer.”

“No. You can’t say that. You don’t understand.”

“What I don’t understand is why are you hiding what you feel? What happened to always talking to each other? I want to help you, but I can’t unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Will it change anything?”

“What?”

“Will it change how you feel about Morgause? Or are you still going to protect her because she’s your half-sister?”

“That’s not why I’m defending her.”

“Really? Because it sure looks that way.”

Morgana didn’t answer.

“Fine then.” Merlin sighed as he walked out of the room. Morgana closed her eyes as the door slammed shut. Merlin went and found a quiet place to sit and think. Several minutes later, he heard footsteps, and someone sat next to him.

“What is bothering you, my boy?” Gaius wondered.

“Morgana and Morgause.” Merlin sighed.

“Morgana told me what happened. She was very upset and worried.”

“I just want to know why she’s forgiven Morgause.”

“It’s in her nature to forgive. She’s always been this way and you know it and she has always struggled when it came to Morgause.”

“Because of who she is.”

“Yes. You have a lot to be grateful for Merlin. Do not ruin it because of difference of opinion. You need to talk to Morgana. She wants to listen. It shouldn’t matter if she changes her mind. I have spoken to Morgause myself. She understands why she is being punished and she is accepting it. She has told Morgana this, but she is thinking about what the people will see.”

“I almost lost Morgana and Gwevian because of Morgause. I almost died twice. Countless people died because of her. Morgana thinks that this is just about me, but it isn’t.”

“Then you should tell her that. You need to tell her about the conflict inside you, Merlin or you will lose her. Our time on this world is limited. We never know what could happen. We have to forgive the people we care about, or we will be left in guilt forever.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what’s wrong. I know that I need to forgive and forget but it’s like I can’t, and I keep making excuses. I just don’t want to be pushed to get over my problems when I don’t even know why I feel this way.”

“Morgana will understand that. You know that, Merlin.”

“I know, but part of me is just feeding these doubts and fears into my mind.”

“It’s normal. It’s just fear trying to win you over.”

“I guess. I think I need to talk to someone first.”

Merlin got up and walked out of Camelot. He went to a clearing and called for Kilgarrah. Kilgarrah landed in the clearing and saw the perplexed look on Merlin’s face.

“What has happened, young warlock?” Kilgarrah asked.

“Arthur has made peace with Morgause, but after talking to me, we decided that Morgause should be punished. I told Arthur that she should have her magic weaken and that she should be a servant. Time was up to him. He chose a month. Well, now Morgana and I are mad at each other and I don’t even know why I’m mad or upset.” Merlin explained.

“You have right to be weary. Morgause may be on the road to redemption but there are others who are not. When the school is build, there will be someone who will take Morgana and Morgause’s kindness and turn it against them and all of Camelot. Someone will could bring Camelot to it’s knees. The fears and doubts you speak of will only grow until this person comes to Camelot.”

“So, I’ll know when I see them?”

“Yes.”

“Should I tell them? Should I warn them?”

“Yes, but it may cause even more strife between you and Morgana.”

“But if I don’t, she will be angry with me.”

“I’m afraid I cannot help you, young warlock.”

“I should go. Agravaine is going to be executed and I have to make peace with someone.”

“Be careful, young warlock. Darkness is coming.”

Merlin nodded and went back to Camelot. He went to his chambers and saw Morgana and Gwen talking.

“Morgana, we need to talk.” Merlin said.

“I need to go help Gaius.” Gwen answered as she left the room. Merlin closed the door and pressed his forehead against it.

“I know that no matter what I say or do, you will always feel that I was wrong about Morgause, but my fear and doubt isn’t directed towards her but someone she will teach.”

“Merlin, what are you talking about?” Morgana asked. Merlin turned and faced Morgana.

“I’ve had these feelings of doubt and fear. Like something bad was going to happen. Like it’s happening, and I thought that Morgause was the reason yet no matter how many excuses I make, it always comes back to me being stupid and wrong. I talked to Gaius and he didn’t know how to help me, so I went to Kilgarrah. He said that Morgause may have changed but there are some people who have not. He said that when the school was built, there would be a student that you and Morgause would trust. He said that that student would turn against both of you and Camelot.” Merlin explained.

“You’re just using this as an excuse.”

“No, I’m not. You can talk to Kilgarrah yourself. He said that I would have this feeling till that person came.”

“And what will you do? What if it’s your fear that causes that person to turn against Camelot?”

“Morgana, please. You wanted me to talk to you and yet when I do, you make me feel like a monster. You told me to talk and I have. Yes, part of me is still hurt by Morgause, but that’s understandable. I watched you almost die. I would have lost you if it wasn’t for Gwevian. Uther was still alive, and he didn’t know about us or Gwevian. I had to hide my emotions. I just wanted to be by your side and hold you, but I couldn’t. I wanted to just hold Gwevian and cry till I couldn’t anymore. If you had died, I would have been left with nothing but conflict in my heart. I would have become sick and I would have died with guilt and heartbreak. How would you have felt if I died from the serket’s sting? How would you have felt about me dying because of Morgause? Surely, you know the pain that I speak of.”

“I do.”

“Where you not afraid of losing me when she stabbed me?”

“I was, but I knew you were strong and that you would survive.”

“But what if I didn’t? What if I died?”

Morgana looked away and then look at the cloth that she was playing with. She looked at Merlin and saw the pain in his eyes.

“If you had died on either occasion, I would have killed myself because I couldn’t, and I can’t live without you.” Morgana tearfully said.

“Then you understand why I can’t forgive Morgause. We almost lost our child.” Merlin replied as he walked up to Morgana.

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry, Merlin. You were right, and I was wrong.”

“And I was wrong to think that you wouldn’t understand I’m sorry.”

The two kissed passionately. Then there was a knock on their door.

“Come in.” Merlin said. Gwen came in.

“It’s time for the execution.” Gwen stated.

“Thanks.”

Gwen left the room. Merlin and Morgana went to Arthur who was on the balcony. They watched as Agravaine was brought out of the castle and to the center of the citadel. Merlin looked around until he saw a girl in a red cloak looking angrily at the scene before her. Merlin looked and saw Morgause and Gwen down in the crowd watching as Agravaine was brought to the pyre. Merlin saw the girl look at Morgause and then look up at Morgana. When she saw Merlin looking at her, she smirked at him just as the pyre was lit. The flames grew quickly and soon blocked the crowd. When it died down, the girl was gone. Merlin looked around but didn’t see her.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Morgana asked.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I could have added more details like Arthur talking to Gaius and Geoffrey but I wanted to use the element of surprise. I could have Arthur talking when Merlin was looking around the citadel at the end but, I was doing it from Merlin's POV. The rest will be explained in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt. 17 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have posted my new Mergana story, it is called Remember. Please go read it and vote in my mergana poll. I would really appreciate it.**

“I saw her.” Merlin gasped.

“Who?” Morgana wondered.

“The girl. The one giving me this bad feeling. I saw her, but just as the pyre started, she disappeared. She looked between you and Morgause and then smiled at me. She knows that I don’t like her.”

“I believe you, Merlin. We’ll be careful. Now, let’s go home.”

They went home. Once they were inside, Merlin closed the door and rested his back against it.

“I need to tell Arthur.” Merlin said.

“But he might not believe you. Besides, Arthur has a lot on his plate right now.” Morgana answered.

“So, do I. He needs to know or else he’ll kill me when she comes and starts causing trouble.”

“Maybe you’re right. Are you sure it was her?”

“Yes. Everything just felt wrong and cold and dark. Like something purely evil was there.”

“It could have been anyone.”

“No, it was her. Morgana, please, believe me it was her.”

“I do.”

“Then why are you convincing me otherwise?”

“Because I’m worried about you. You’re upset and stressed out.”

“Yeah, well. Nothing’s really going to help with that.”

Morgana looked down at the table and then looked up at Merlin.

“I don’t like this, Merlin. You’re changing is such a way.” Morgana whispered.

“And?” Merlin questioned as he went to her.

“It scares me. I don’t want to lose you. If she is bad, then we need to act as though we don’t know that she’s planning anything. She could hurt us if we’re not careful.”

“I will not let her hurt us.”

“Words and actions on our part only do so much, Merlin.”

“I know.”

Morgana turned so that she was facing Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed passionately. A month passed quickly. Morgause was released from her punishment and helped finish the building of her school for sorcerers. It was a third of the way done. Merlin had been training with Arthur. When he got home, he saw Morgana on the bed sleeping. He went to her and kissed her neck. Morgana moaned and opened her eyes.

“What time is it?” Morgana wondered.

“Late. You slept most of the day away.” Merlin replied as he kissed Morgana again.

“Gwevian?”

“She’s been taken care of. How do you feel?”

“Exhausted. Why didn’t you wake me this morning?”

“Because I had to get up before dawn.”

“Forget I asked. I should go see Gaius.”

“No need. You are pregnant.”

“And how would you know?”

“This baby is magical too and you are starting to show.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Morgana got up and went to the mirror. She saw that Merlin was right. Merlin went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I can’t wait to meet this little one.” Merlin whispered.

“I can’t either.” Morgana answered. “And at least this time I’ll have you with me. Where’s Gwevian?”

“Gwen. I swear, Gwen has practically stolen our baby.”

They chuckled.

“I hope Arthur decides to marry her. They love each other, and they would be good parents.” Morgana sighed.

“Yeah.” Merlin replied. “Have you had morning sickness?”

“Yes. It just didn’t start till later.”

“So, you didn’t really know about this little one.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“At least this one is growing a little slower.”

“Yeah. Gwevian scared me on more than one occasion.”

Morgana rested her head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you back to bed. I’ll go find our daughter.” Merlin suggested.

“Ok.” Morgana murmured. Merlin helped Morgana back to bed. He laid her down and looked into her eyes. Morgana was propped up against the pillows and she looked into Merlin’s eyes and saw the love he had for her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, go get our daughter.”

Merlin got up and went to find Gwevian. He saw Gwen and Gwevian in the palace gardens. Gwevian cooed when she saw Merlin. She tried to reach for Merlin. Merlin picked Gwevian up.

“Hey, sweetie. Mummy’s awake now.” Merlin said as he kissed Gwevian’s forehead. “Thank you for taking care of her, Gwen.”

“It’s no problem. She is a joy to take care of.” Gwen answered.

“Soon there will be more.”

“Morgana’s pregnant?”

“Yes, she is.”

Gwen hugged Merlin.

“Congratulations. Tell her that I’m so happy for her.” Gwen exclaimed.

“I will.” Merlin replied. Merlin went home and saw Morgana resting. Merlin went to her with Gwevian. Merlin put Gwevian on the bed next to Morgana. Gwevian reached for Morgana’s nose. Morgana opened her eyes and smiled at Gwevian.

“Hey, sweetie.” Morgana whispered. Merlin laid down next to them and rubbed Morgana’s arm. Several minutes later, Morgana could hear Merlin’s steady breathing and knew that he was asleep. Almost three months passed, the school was finally finished, and students were flooding in. Classes started, and Merlin was in charge of making sure that none of the students did anything stupid. He saw the girl from the execution and watched as she walked into a classroom.

“Is that her?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.” Merlin answered.

“I’ll make sure that guards watch her closely.”

“No, she will know and then we will be in trouble.”

“Then I’ll warn Morgause.”

“She has already been warned.”

“Good. How is Morgana?”

“The baby kicks continuously. She’s in a lot of pain and Gaius has practically put her on bedrest.”

“Then we don’t really have to worry about her?”

“Let’s hope so.”

After class, the girl went to Morgause.

“My name is Bianca.” Bianca greeted.

“Yes, I know your name.” Morgause answered.

“I was wondering if you could help with this spell.”

“Of course.”

Morgause helped Bianca. Bianca went to her chambers. Merlin was waiting.

“Sire, is there something I can help you with?” Bianca asked.

“No, I was just wondering if you were at Agravaine’s execution.” Merlin replied.

“Yes, I was.”

“Why?”

“He was my father.”

“HE was never married, and he never had any children.”

“All lies. He was trying to protect me from Uther’s wrath.”

“Well, he was good at lying. I just hope that you have the sense to behave yourself.”

Merlin left the room. Bianca smirked and looked at the door.

“You will never know what hit you.” Bianca scoffed. Merlin went to his chambers and saw Morgana and Gwen talking. Gwevian sat between them playing with her toys. Merlin sat on the bed and played with Gwevian.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin wondered.

“Better. I swear this baby is a ball of energy.” Morgana sighed.

“Yeah. We’ll have a lot of work.”

“Did you see her?”

“Yes. Her name is Bianca and she is Agravaine’s daughter.”

“How is that possible? Agravaine was never married and he never had children.” Gwen stated.

“Both lies. I already told Arthur. We are all watching her carefully. Oh and Gwen, Arthur wants to see you in the palace gardens as soon as possible.” Merlin answered. He winked at Morgana.

“Why?”

“Don’t know. He just told me that you needed to meet him at the gardens.”

“You should go. Merlin will take care of me.” Morgana said. Gwen left the room. “Is Arthur going to propose?”

“Shh, yes he is.” Merlin answered. Gwevian crawled over to Morgana and touched Morgana’s stomach. She gasped when the baby kicked. Merlin and Morgana chuckled. Gwen saw Arthur at the gardens.

“You wanted to see me?” Gwen wondered.

“Yes. This is very important, and it concerns us.” Arthur replied.

“Oh, what is it?”

Arthur got on one knee and held out a ring.

“Will you marry me?” Arthur asked. Gwen covered her mouth and nodded. Then she pulled her hand away.

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you.” Gwen cried happily. Arthur stood up and put the ring on Gwen’s finger. They kissed passionately.

“When do you want to get married? My kingdom has been without a queen for many years.”

“As soon as possible. I will be your queen, Arthur.”

“And I will be your king. How about in three days?”

“Will we get everything planned and ready before then?”

“We have a castle full of sorcerers. Morgause has spent today preparing them and teaching them how to make decorations.”

“Let’s go tell everyone.”

They ran and told everyone. Everyone congratulated them. Merlin and Morgana were talking when they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Merlin said. Gwen and Arthur came bursting in.

“We’re getting married.” Gwen exclaimed. Merlin and Morgana congratulated them. The next day, Morgana, Morgause, and Gwen were looking at dresses while the knights, Merlin, and Arthur were looking for clothes. On the wedding day, Morgana was helping Gwen get ready.

“Should you be up and about?” Gwen wondered.

“There is no way that I am going to miss this, Gwen. Besides, I’m fine.” Morgana answered.

“Were you nervous?”

“You were there. You know I wasn’t nervous. Are you?”

“No.”

“It’s ok to be nervous, Gwen. You are going to spend the rest of your life with a man who is king, and you will be queen.”

“What if I’m not a good enough queen?”

“You will be. Don’t worry.”

“Tank you for helping me, Morgana.”

“It’s the least I could do You were there on my special day, and I want to be here for you on yours.”

Meanwhile, Merlin was helping Arthur get ready.

“Are you nervous?” Merlin wondered.

“I don’t get nervous.” Arthur answered.

“Really? I thought everyone got nervous.”

The two chuckled.

“It seems so long ago that you came here.” Arthur started.

“When it’s only been a few years.” Merlin answered.

“Now, after today, both of us will be married.”

“You and Gwen are good for each other. You will rule the kingdom for many years to come.”

“I hope so.”

Merlin faced Arthur and they nodded at each other.

“Thank you, Merlin. You’re a good friend.” Arthur said.

“It’s the least I could do. You were there for me, and I have to return the favor.” Merlin answered. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Elyan came in and closed the door.

“All ready to marry my sister, Sire?” Elyan asked.

“I think so.” Arthur sighed.

“Well, I came to warn you that I you hurt my sister in anyway, I will kill you.”

“I know. I understand.”

“He gave me the same warning when I married Morgana.” Merlin whispered.

“And that was before I knew that she was actually my half-sister.” Arthur finished. “I will protect your sister, Elyan; till the day I die.”

“Good. I just had to make sure.” Elyan answered. Arthur and Gwen were married. A month passed and everything and everyone got settled into their lives. Bianca had started to gain Morgause’s trust. One day, Bianca was in her room. Morgana went to the door and knocked. Bianca looked up and smiled at her. Morgana smiled back.

“Can I come in?” Morgana wondered.

“Sure.” Bianca replied. Morgana went in and closed the door.

“You have a nice room. A little dark but it’s still nice.”

“Well, I’m trying to get it to look nicer, but I haven’t had the time. Morgause has worked us hard.”

“She only works you as hard as you want to be worked.”

“True. Is there a reason why you are here?”

“Yes, I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Would you use me if it meant that you could get to Arthur and my husband?”

“Why would I?”

“Arthur killed your father and Merlin helped him.”

“You helped them too. All of you did.”

“You’re planning something, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are planning to get your revenge. And don’t even start lying to me. I can see a lie a mile away.”

Bianca smirked, and Morgana remained firm.

“How do you know?” Bianca asked.

“My husband senses nothing but evil from you and now that I’ve met you, I sense it too. You will not get away with it.” Morgana answered.

“Maybe, but before you can even tell your precious husband, he’ll be dead.”

The Bianca chanted a spell and threw Morgana against a wall.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.18 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Bianca smiled and left the room. Merlin walked passed and saw Bianca walking out of her room. Merlin went in and saw Morgana.

“Morgana.” Merlin gasped. He tried to wake her, but Morgana didn’t wake. He carried her back to their chambers. He laid her on the bed and then had a guard get Gaius. Merlin paced the room with Gwevian in his arms. When Gaius arrived, Merlin watched him tend to Morgana. When Gaius was done, he sighed and looked at Merlin.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. She’s lost the baby.” Gaius sighed. Merlin went to Morgana’s side and held her hand as grief, anger, and sadness overwhelmed him.

“Will she be alright?”

“Yes. I’m sorry Merlin.”

Gaius put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin tried not to cry. Gaius left the room and saw Gwen and Arthur.

“Morgana’s still asleep. They lost the baby. You can go in, but we won’t know what happened till Morgana wakes. Have a guard tell me when she’s woken up.” Gaius explained.

“Of course.” Arthur answered. Gwen and Arthur went in. Merlin looked up at them and they could see the turmoil that their friend was going through. Then Morgana moaned and opened her eyes. Merlin smiled weakly, but Morgana could tell that something was wrong.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Morgana wondered. Merlin let the tears fall from his eyes.

“We…we lost the baby.” Merlin croaked. Morgana put her hand on her stomach and noticed that the baby wasn’t kicking. She began to cry. Merlin and Morgana hugged and grieved over their baby. Arthur and Gwen went over and comforted them.

“I know that this is hard, but I need to know what happened.” Arthur said.

“Bianca did it. I was talking to her. Telling her that she would never get away with hurting anyone and she threw me against the wall.” Morgana explained.

“I was walking in the hall and I saw Bianca leave her room. I ran in and saw Morgana.” Merlin finished. “We need to stop her. I want her dead now more than ever, Arthur. My child is dead because of her.”

“I know, and we will find her, but you cannot let anger take over, Merlin. You know that.” Arthur warned. Then Morgana gasped and groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

Morgana gasped again and grabbed Merlin’s hand tightly.

“Arthur, go get Gaius.” Merlin ordered. Arthur did as he was told. “Morgana, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m in labor.” Morgana panted. Merlin checked Morgana over and then did what he could to get Morgana comfortable.

“Gwen, I need clothes and a bowl of water.”

Gwen did as she was told. Then Gaius and Arthur came in.

“Gaius, she’s in labor.” Merlin stated.

“Are you sure?” Gaius wondered.

“Yes, I am.”

They got to work and within an hour, Morgana had a baby girl. The baby was kicking and screaming.

“It’s a healthy baby girl.” Gaius said as he handed the baby back to Merlin.

“Give her to Gwen. Morgana’s pregnant with three.” Merlin suggested. Gwen went over and took the baby. She went to Morgana and held her hand while holding the baby. Morgana screamed as she gave birth to a baby boy. “He’s alive.”

Morgana started sobbing as she looked over at Gaius who was caring for the baby boy. Then she gave birth to another girl. She looked at Merlin and saw how upset he was. He took the baby to Morgana and handed it to Morgana.

“No.” Morgana gasped. She sobbed as she looked at her baby girl. Merlin cried with her. He pressed his forehead against Morgana’s. He traced the baby’s blue lips and nose.

“She’s so beautiful.” Merlin cried. Then he noticed that the baby was breathing but just barely. He took the baby. “She’s alive. She’s breathing.” Merlin uttered a spell and breathed on the baby’s face. Then the baby moved and started crying. Merlin cleaned her off and wrapped her up. Then he went over to Morgana who was holding the other two babies.

“How is she? How is Elizabeth?” Morgana wondered.

“She’ll be fine. We just have to keep her warm.”

“They’re so tiny.”

“I know, but it explains a lot.”

“Yes, it does. Look at Elsa. She’s so peaceful.”

“She looks like you.”

“But she has your ears. Ethan looks happy.”

“Yeah, he does. Elsa Jane, Ethan Luke, and Elizabeth Anne.”

“Our triplets.”

“And we will make sure that they live to see the world.”

Gwen came over with Gwevian. Gwevian crawled over to the babies and took Elizabeth’s hand.

“Yep, she’s your baby sister.” Merlin whispered. Morgana looked up at Gwen and Gaius.

“Everyone can come in for a few minutes.” Morgana suggested. Gaius opened the door and saw Arthur, the knights, and Morgause.

“You can go in. Just be very quiet.” Gaius said. Everyone went in and looked at the babies.

“And all three of them are alive.” Percival whispered after hearing everything.

“Yes, they are.” Merlin sighed. “We need to find Bianca and stop her. We don’t know where she is.”

“I know what to do. She thinks that she has my trust, but she doesn’t. I can drug her. If we just go attack her, she’ll run.” Morgause suggested.

“Ok. We’ll be waiting outside. You’ll give us the signal and we’ll arrest her. Gaius, watch Morgana.”

Arthur, the knights and Merlin followed Morgause. They hid in a corridor while Morgause invited Bianca who was in the library. Morgause and Bianca went to Morgause’s chambers.

“Your father was a good man despite everything.” Morgause said as she poured wine into two cups. Then her eyes turned gold. She handed a cup to Bianca. “A toast. To new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings.” Bianca agreed. They drank from their cups.

“I hear that Morgana was found in your room. What happened?”

“She attacked me. I had to do something. I hope I didn’t hurt her.”

“She lost her babies.”

“Her babies? I thought she was only pregnant with one.”

“That’s what everyone thought. She had the babies. I imagine that Morgana and Merlin are grieving over their children.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should say that too.”

“So, what did Morgana say that caused you to hurt her.”

“She accused me of being like my father. She said that she would kill me if it was the last thing I do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to go. Oh, and I know what you’re planning, and you’ll never get away with it. Your magic is nothing compared to mine. I know that Merlin and his king are outside. What you don’t realize is that I’ve already put my plan in motion.”

Morgause watched as Bianca chanted a spell. Morgause knew what she was doing and ran out of the room just as Merlin collapsed to the ground. She looked at Bianca and saw her smiling. Bianca went to Merlin and grabbed him. Merlin was very weak.

“If you want to see Merlin alive, you won’t draw your swords.” Bianca stated as the knights and Arthur tried to stop her.

“Put down your swords. “Arthur ordered. Everyone did as they were told. Bianca smiled and chanted a spell causing her and Merlin to disappear. “Search the castle. Send out patrols. We have to find him.”

“Arthur, she thinks that I chanted a spell to stop her magic or to make her tell me the truth, but I didn’t. It was a tracking spell. Follow me.” Morgause explained. They went to a room with a crystal on an altar. Morgause went to it and chanted a spell. She saw Merlin in a room that was blocked off from her magic. She could see that Merlin was tied up and had several wounds.

“Where is he?”

“In the old castle of Tinagel.”

“That’s three days away. Can you use your magic to get us there?”

“I’m afraid I can’t. The kingdom is blocked off to all magic but Bianca’s. I can get you to the border but it’s still a long hard two days ride.”

“Men prepare your horses in an hour. Morgause will preform the spell and get us to the border. Then we’ll go the rest of the way.”

“Your armors have been enchanted to repel her magic. Any spell she does will only bounce off of you and hit her.”

“Good.”

Everyone got ready. Arthur went to see Morgana. He saw that Morgana was resting while holding the children.

“Where’s Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“Bianca took him, but we will find him and bring him home. I promise.” Arthur replied.

“I hope so. I need him.”

Arthur left the room and saw Gwen.

“I’ll take care of the kingdom and Morgana while you’re gone. We’ll be fine. Merlin needs help.” Gwen said.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Arthur sighed.

“Let’s not go there. Right now, Merlin is more important. Now, go and be careful.”

The two kissed and Arthur grabbed what he needed and went to the courtyard. Morgause was waiting with a few of her students. The knights were on their horses. When Arthur was ready, he nodded to Morgause. Morgause and her students chanted the spell and soon Arthur and the knights were at the edge of the kingdom of Tinagel.

“Let’s get moving. We don’t have time to rest.” Arthur said. They rode hard and fast. At the castle, Merlin was tied to the wall. Bianca had used her magic to hurt Merlin. Merlin knew that several of his ribs were broken. Bianca entered the room and smiled at Merlin.

“Your friends will never find you here.” Bianca said.

“Never say never.” Merlin groaned.

“ _קסם, ציית לי. הכאב יהיה החבר שלך. כאוס ייווצר בתוך האיש הזה כדי לגרום לו לבכות מכאב. קסם, ציית ל_ י.”

Merlin cried out as his magic erupted inside him. He looked down and saw that wounds were forming all over his body. Bianca laughed at his screams and gagged him. She smiled as Merlin started choking on the blood that was starting to fill his mouth.

“You will be dead before you know it. Soon you will actually beg for death.” Bianca mocked. Then she left the room. Merlin tried to curl up in a ball, but he couldn’t because of how he was chained to the wall. He hoped that Arthur would find him before it was too late.

In Camelot, Morgana was sleeping while Gwen took care of the children. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Gwen said. Morgause entered the room.

“How is she?” Morgause wondered.

“She’s sleeping. She’s worried about Merlin. We all are.”

“I keep looking at the crystals. The spell is holding. I hope it continues till Arthur gets to Merlin. Bianca has enchanted Merlin’s magic to cause pain. I have to stop it once they return or he’ll die.”

“We should try to remain optimistic around Morgana. The last thing she needs is to worry about Merlin dying.”

“Yes, of course.”

Two days passed. Merlin was still alive, but just barely. He was no longer in the prison cell. Now, he was in a room full of water. He was chained to the floor and the water was rising quickly. His hands were tied together, and the gag was still on.

Arthur and the knights arrived at the castle.

“Be very quick. She can’t know that we’re here.” Arthur whispered. The knights nodded. They snuck into the castle and saw Bianca watching Merlin who was drowning. He couldn’t keep his head above the water and he was much too weak to fight.

“Bianca, let him go.” Arthur demanded. Bianca turned and smiled.

“So, you did find him. Too bad it’s too late. He’ll be dead in a few minutes. Look, his head is under water and it doesn’t look like he’ll be coming back up.” Bianca mocked. Percival snuck up behind Bianca and knocked her out. Lancelot came over with shackles and put them on Bianca.

“She won’t wake for a while.” Percival said. Then they heard a splash. They looked and saw Gwaine in the water. Arthur joined him. The two tried to free Merlin. After several attempts, they were finally able to break Merlin free of his chains. They got Merlin out of the room and laid him down.

“He’s not breathing, and his heart is barely beating.” Gwaine said. They did what they could for Merlin. A few minutes later, Merlin started coughing deeply. Arthur took a cape and covered Merlin up.

“He’s freezing.” Arthur stated. “Let’s get out of here. The sooner we get to Camelot, the better.”

Arthur picked Merlin up and put him on the horse. They rode home to Camelot. In Camelot, Morgause had been unable to find them in her crystals. It had been two days since Morgause saw Merlin being drowned in the crystals. Morgana was up and about but she could only remain in the castle.

“Have they found him yet?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. I’m sure they are on their way here with Merlin.” Morgause answered.

“That doesn’t help.”

“I know it doesn’t. Go rest. This stress will do you no good.”

“I’m fine.”

“Merlin will need you. You need to be well. Go rest.”

Morgana did as she was told. The others were camping for the night. Merlin was awake, but he was very cold and weak. They had stopped to rest for a few hours. Merlin sat on the ground wrapped in several capes. The fire in front of him gave off enough heat to keep Merlin warm if it wasn’t for the fact it was raining heavily.

“I’m surprised that the fire hasn’t gone out.” Arthur said as he sat down next to Merlin.

“I used what magic I could control and made sure that it wouldn’t.” Merlin mumbled.

“How do you feel?”

“Not good.”

Then Merlin started coughing heavily. Arthur helped Merlin remain still till it passed. When it was over, Merlin laid down on the wet ground and started to fall asleep.

“We’ll be home soon, Merlin. Get some rest.” Arthur sighed as he put his hand on Merlin’s forehead. Merlin went to sleep. The next morning, they arrived in Camelot. Morgana and Gwen came out with Gaius.

“How is he?” Gaius asked.

“He’s getting worse. He can barely breathe.”

Merlin was taken to his chambers and was treated. When Gaius was done, he looked at Morgana.

TBC

**The spell is in Hebrew. It means** **= Magic, obey me. The pain will be your friend. Chaos will be created within this man to make him cry in pain. Magic, obey me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_ The Nightmare Begins pt.19 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

“He’s very weak. His lungs are full of water and is causing many problems. I’ve done what I can and Morgause has cured his magic, but it may not be enough. His wounds are severe and he’s in shock. We can’t imagine what he’s going through emotionally.” Gaius explained.

“Is he asleep?” Morgana asked.

“Yes.”

Morgana went to Merlin and squeezed his hand. She rubbed Merlin’s forehead gently and watched Merlin sleep.

“Bianca has woken up from her sleep. She’s not happy. I have several knights watching her and I have made sure that she cannot escape. Her magic is bound in three ways and the room is magic proof.”

“Not good. He’ll make it, but it will be a long and hard recovery.” Gaius sighed.

“Gaius what are you hiding from me?” Morgana begged.

“Magic was used to cause his wounds and they are very severe. There’s a chance that he will not be able to walk. I hope that I’m wrong. Even if he does start walking again, it will be a struggle for him.”

“What else?”

“He’s lost a lot of blood. He may have brain damage. I don’t know what it has caused, if it’s caused anything.”

“Thank you, Gaius.”

Gaius left the room. Over the next few days, Morgana cared for Merlin and the kids. Merlin would wake but he could only look around and go back to sleep. Morgana was caring for the babies when she heard Merlin groan painfully. She went to him.

“Morgana, I can’t move my legs. What happened?” Merlin groaned painfully.

“Do you remember?” Morgana wondered.

“Sort of. Bianca, she kidnapped me and hurt me.”

“Yes.”

“AM I moving my legs?”

Morgana looked and saw that only Merlin’s left leg was moving.

“Sort of. Your right leg isn’t moving but your left was is.” Morgana said.

“What about my hands?” Merlin asked. Morgana looked.

“Neither of them are moving. Gaius said that it would happen.”

“Is it permanent?”

“I don’t know. I hope not.”

Merlin tried to move.

“What are you doing?” Morgana asked.

“Help me sit up. Please, I’m not going to get up. I just want to do something.” Merlin replied. Morgana helped Merlin sit up against the pillows. She made sure that Merlin was warm. Merlin looked at his left hand and used all the strength he could muster to move it. Eventually, he started moving his thumb. He smiled and continued. Morgana watched him carefully. Soon Merlin was able to move his left hand. Morgana could see the layers of sweat on Merlin’s forehead. She took a cloth and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“Get some sleep. You need all the strength you have to recover.”

“I want to see my kids first.”

“Get some sleep first.”

“Morgana, please.”

“No, Merlin. They can wait another day. Here, drink this.”

Morgana grabbed a cup and helped Merlin drink a few sips. When Merlin was done, he groaned as he tried to relax.

“Can I at least see one of the kids?” Merlin asked.

“Fine.” Morgana sighed. Morgana got up and saw that Elizabeth was awake. She picked her up and took her over to Merlin. She helped Merlin hold Elizabeth. Merlin smiled down at her and then looked up at Morgana.

“She’s so adorable.”

“Yes, she is and so are her siblings.”

“How is she?”

“Good. She’s growing and so are her siblings.”

“How are you?”

“Good. It’s a lot to get use to but I’m handling it.”

“I know I have to rest and all that but please let me help. I can see that you’re exhausted.”

“Yeah, but it’s a good exhaustion. I have four kids that are alive and healthy. My husband is going to survive. I’m alright. Nothing bad is happening except you being in bed covered in wounds and broken bones.”

“At least let me help.”

“Then do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Relax and….

“Go to sleep.” They said in unison.

“I know.” Merlin sighed. They kissed, and Merlin went to sleep. Morgana took care of the kids and watched over Merlin. Merlin moaned in his sleep and Morgana watched as his legs moved and as his arms moved. She smiled and hoped that it was a good sign. The next day, Morgana woke up and saw that Merlin was sleeping peacefully. He saw Gwevian on his chest sleeping. She sat up and kissed their forehead. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes. He moved so that he was comfortable.

“You can move your arms and legs.” Morgana stated.

“Yeah. I guess the paralysis was temporary.” Merlin replied.

“And you have a sleeping baby on your chest.”

Merlin looked and smiled when he saw Gwevian.

“And she is not going to wake up any time soon.” Merlin chuckled. “She is dead asleep.”

“She missed her daddy. She would spend most of the day crying and calling for you.” Morgana answered.

“No, she won’t let go.”

“Yeah.”

Merlin kissed Gwevian’s forehead and looked at her peaceful face.

“She’s growing up way too fast.” Merlin sighed.

“Yes, and soon we’ll be saying that about her siblings.” Morgana whispered. “Do you want breakfast?”

“I guess I should try to eat something.”

Morgana went and grabbed something for Merlin to eat. She helped Merlin sit up.

“Here, swallow.” Morgana said.

“What is it?” Merlin wondered.

“Broth.”

“Can I have bread or something?”

“Do you want to throw up?”

“I’ll take the broth.”

Morgana helped Merlin swallow a little broth. Half an hour later, Merlin had finished his bowl of broth. Gwevian woke up and looked up at Merlin. She yawned and wrapped her arms around Merlin’s neck. Merlin chuckled and kissed Gwevian’s cheek.

“I missed you too.” Merlin whispered. Morgana came over and took Gwevian.

“You need to get dressed and have breakfast. You can see daddy later, ok?” Morgana said.

“NO. Dada.” Gwevian moaned as she tried to reach for Merlin.

“You’ll get to be with him in a bit.”

Gwevian started crying. Morgana sat on the bed and Merlin grabbed Gwevian’s hand. Gwevian looked at Merlin.

“DO as mummy says and then you can come sit with me.” Merlin said. Gwevian nodded and stopped crying. Morgana took care of Gwevian. Merlin closed his eyes and tried to rest. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Morgana sighed. Gaius came in. He saw that Merlin was awake and went to him.

“SO, you finally decide to wake up when I’m around.” Gaius teased. Merlin smiled.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t stay awake for very long.” Merlin replied.

“How do you feel?”

“I would say good, but then I would be called a liar. Truth is, I feel weak and horrible.”

“Good. I would be worried if you didn’t. Anything else?”

“Yeah. Can I have a bucket?”

Gaius handed Merlin a bucket and Merlin puked everything he had just had.

“I guess my stomach wasn’t ready for the broth.” Merlin groaned when he was done.

“Yes. You must be very careful about how much you have.” Gaius warned.

“I know. I will.”

Gaius checked Merlin over and sighed.

“Well, you are much stronger than I thought you’d be.” Gaius sighed.

“What about my injures?” Merlin wondered.

“They are still severe. You are at a high risk of infection.”

“When could I possibly start getting up and walking around?”

“In a few weeks. You may be able to move your legs but that doesn’t change the fact that they are still fracture.”

“Ok.”

“If you get bored, I know plenty of things you can do.”

“Like?”

“Sleep.”

“And?”

“Help take care of your kids.”

“And?”

“Arthur’s paperwork?”

“No thank you.”

“Get some sleep. You’re starting to act drunk.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Gaius left the room and Merlin did as he was told. Several minutes later, Merlin woke to Gwevian crawling on him. He pulled her close and smiled. He looked over and saw Morgana feeding Ella while watching the other two.

“Can I hold her when you’re done?” Merlin asked.

“Maybe.” Morgana answered.

“Please?”

“I’ll tell you when I’m done. She tends to want no one but her mummy.”

Then there was another knock at the door.

“Come in.” Merlin said. Arthur came in and closed the door.

“Gaius told that you were awake. I wanted to talk to you about Bianca.” Arthur explained.

“What about her?”

“She’s still in the cells and she’s causing a lot of trouble. Her crimes are punishable by death, but if I kill her…”

“People might rebel against you.”

“Exactly.”

“But you can’t just banish her. She’ll return.”

“I know.”

“We can keep her in the cells. There’s a room built to take away a person’s magic. She’d be isolated, and no one would hear or see her unless they go to give her food. It’s below the castle and even if she does escape, she would no longer have her magic. The room takes it away permanently. She only has to be in there for a few months.”

“I bring it up to the round table. You’d better recover fast though. I get way to bored at these meetings.”

“At least you get to sick. Most meetings I had to stand.”

“Not anymore. Remember?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Thanks for your help. Get some rest.”

“I’ll try.”

Arthur left the room. Morgana came over with Ella.

“Can you take care of her while I feed Ethan?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah.” Merlin answered as he took Ella. Morgana went back over and took care of Ethan. Gwevian looked down at Ella. “This is your baby sister. Can you say baby?”

“’aby.” Gwevian repeated.

“Good girl.”

“Baby.”

“Yep, she’s a baby.”

Ella yawned and reached her hand out. Gwevian took it and looked at it. Then she compared it to hers. Then she grabbed Merlin’s and compared his hand to hers and Ella’s.

“Is my hand big?” Merlin wondered. Gwevian nodded. Gwevian saw a cut on Merlin’s hand and touched it. Then she looked up at Merlin to see how he was reacting to it. Merlin pulled his hand away gently. Over the next few days, Merlin recovered while the room was prepared for Bianca. Gwen had started noticing how ill she felt and how strange everything felt. Gaius was making remedies when Gwen walked in.

“Gwen, what can I do for you?” Gaius questioned. “Are you unwell?”

“Not exactly.” Gwen answered.

“Oh?”

“I feel strange. In the morning, I wake up and I feel ill. I feel exhausted no matter how much rest I get, and I have cravings.”

“Let me see.”

Gaius checked Gwen over. Then he smiled.

“Congratulations, you are pregnant.” Gaius said.

“Really?” Gwen wondered.

“Yes. Have you and Arthur been trying to have a child?”

“We were but we thought it would be a while before it happened.”

“Well, looks like Camelot will have an heir sooner than expected.”

“Yes, it does.”

Gwen went back to her chambers. Morgana was sleeping restlessly while Merlin watched over the kids. Several times, Morgana whimpered in her sleep and Merlin squeezed her hand and shushed her. He had just calmed Morgana down when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Merlin said. Arthur opened the door and walked in.

“I heard that you are feeling better. Gaius said that your coughing in going away.” Arthur replied.

“Yeah, it is. I’m grateful for that. It means that I can help Morgana more.”

“We finished the cell and Bianca is in her new home. In 6 months, she will be tested. If she passes, she can be freed, but she will still pay for her crimes. If she fails, she will be sentenced to death.”

“I think that’s probably that best thing you can do. Yes, everyone deserves a second chance, but they have to choose whether or not they will take it.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Arthur saw Morgana sleeping.

“How is she?” Arthur asked.

“Exhausted. Worried… afraid.” Merlin sighed. “She’s trying to be strong but, it doesn’t really help.”

“Yeah. Well, she’s been through a lot. We all have.”

“Hopefully, we’ll get some peace now.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Arthur went home and saw Gwen in a chair sewing.

“What are you making?” Arthur wondered as he kissed Gwen’s cheek.

“A blanket for our child.” Gwen replied.

“Our child? Are your pregnant?”

“Yes.”

The two hugged and then kissed passionately. Arthur put his hands on Gwen’s stomach.

“Soon we’ll have a little on of our own and we don’t have to face what my father faced with me. We’ll be together with our child. No one will have to raise this child alone. Magic won’t take anyone away. There’s no sacrifice needed. Everyone is happy and free.” Arthur explained.

“I can’t wait for this little one to be born.” Gwen answered.

“I can’t either.”

The two kissed again.

TBC

**I know. This has taken forever to write, but I have struggled to find time to type and I’ve had writer’s block. It happens from story to story or chapter to chapter, but encouraging words do help. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. So please vote in my mergana poll as soon as possible. AO3, I realized that half of you may not be able to do more comments on my poll so, what I’m going to do, is I’m going to comment under your comment and then you can comment your votes again under that one.**


End file.
